


Lie Again

by Sugaideal



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gun Violence, How Do I Tag, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugaideal/pseuds/Sugaideal
Summary: Soonyoung wanted the earth to swallow him up in whole.Jihoon wanted to bash his head against the wall.Seokmin smiled fondly at both his bestfriend and boyfriend.OrAu in which Jihoon works together with Seokmin( his fiance) in a bodyguard recruitment agency. Everything is fine until Seokmin brings his bestfriend as new intern.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Hope you all like it. Let's go!

Chapter 1

Soonyoung stood before the four storey building, accessing it's grey structure and dark blue crystal windows.  
This is my last chance, he thought. If he didn't make it , then..  
Vibration of his phone in his pocket broke the chain of thoughts. He took out the phone, smiled a little at the all too familiar name. He would have picked it up and yelled a long " hello……" through it, had it been some other situation. But not today. He is nervous today.  
He took a deep breath. He dragged the green on the screen to the right, bringing the phone closer to his ear.  
" Soonyoung ah.." a high pitched voice poured through the speaker." Where are you?"  
" Seokmin ah". Soonyoung tried to lighten the pressure in his voice by forcing out a laugh. Not enough though. He sounded nervous. " I'm right outside your office."  
" Then what are you waiting for?" Voice chirped on the other end." Just come on in!"  
" Yeah yeah. In a minute." Soonyoung took another deep breath. " Hey , how is he.."  
Soonyoung' s voice cut down by a deep voice on the background.  
" Soonyoung , just come fast , okay." Seokmin hung up the next moment, leaving Soonyoung more nervous.  
Okay, no need to worry, Soonyoung tried to assure himself. This is just another interview.  
But if he didn't make it…  
No. Soonyoung told himself firmly. He will do this. He can do this.  
Soonyoung walked towards the door.  
******  
Jihoon sat in his office, frowning upon the coffee on the table.  
Actually it's not his coffee's fault.  
But that doesn't mean he's not going to stare it into pieces.  
" Hyung, can you take your eyes off it for a moment, so that we can decide the schedule?" A voice disturbed his staring contest with the coffee cup. Jihoon turned his head to look at the source, who's trying to hide the sneer in stupidly polished words.  
" Just do what you always do Minghao." Jihoon snapped. " I don't have to tell you every single time what to do."  
Minghao wasn't the slightest affected by the words, he just sneered a little more.  
" I really like it when your fiance makes you do things." His sneer almost hitting Jihoon's nerves, " Seokmin is useful like that."  
Jihoon stared into the sneering face, with eyes definitely asking for a retort from Jihoon. He's not going to give into his words, Jihoon has a good five years of experience in dealing with tauntings of Minghao.  
" Get out " Jihoon said, eyes looking down at the file on the table, " and finish the job before you leave the office today."  
Minghao sneered a little more, leaving the office with a satisfied smile. Jihoon realised that this one really has a death wish.  
His hands clenched into fists on the table. Who thought this awful day will come in his life?  
" Jihoonie.." A voice called from outside of his cabin." Can I come in?"  
Jihoon sighed. Time for the inevitable. He can't avoid this. He wished desperately he could.  
" Come on in seok." Jihoon took the coffee cup and sipped. May be caffeine will get him through this.  
Seokmin came in through the door. He looked as usual. A smile that touched almost his ears, and eyes almost disappearing as small crescents during the process, trademark of Lee Seokmin, even before he learnt to walk.  
Jihoon always wondered why would such a happy go lucky person agreed to be his fiance.  
" Jihoonie.. How's everything going?" Seokmin asked in his usually cheerful manner.  
But Jihoon couldn't return the sentiment. He is going to make Seokmin hurt, maybe even angry. And he hated it.  
" Seokmin.. I have to tell you something." Jihoon started." About the thing you asked, it's not going to happen."  
" What do you mean it's not going to happen?" Jihoon could see Seokmin's eyes widening.  
Jihoon hated this.  
" It's just." How can he say it simply? That he didn't know what he was agreeing into. Or for whom he was agreeing for. Until last night Mingyu laughed at his face, revealing him to the horror of his mistake." It just won't work."  
" Why?" Seokmin's eyes now widened with confusion.  
" It's just.." Jihoon couldn't find the words to put it in a way which wouldn't hurt Seokmin. Had it been anyone else, Jihoon wouldn't have had this much trouble to speak the thing in his mind.  
" Is it because.." Seokmin's voice, considerably cautious but sharp,cut through his mind," he rejected you in the past?"  
Jihoon couldn't understand the words. For a moment. Then he did.  
" Are you serious Lee Seokmin?" Jihoon's voice turned sour, trying to hide the bitterness in the back of his throat. " When did I turn so pathetic in your eyes?"  
Seokmin shuddered visibly. He looked nervous, his left hand going to back of his body, and Jihoon could see him clutching the shirt from the back in his mind. Just like he always did when he was nervous. Jihoon shaked his head.  
" Then why would you have a problem with him?" Seokmin asked, more caution creeping into his words.  
Jihoon slapped himself mentally. He made Seokmin, a literal ray of sunshine, hide among the dark clouds.  
" He's not suitable for this job. That's all." Jihoon said matter of factly. Maybe that's enough.  
"You were impressed by his bio." Now a frown gradually formed in Seokmin's face, his eyes piercing into Jihoon's. " And you said you will give him a chance."  
"I didn't know!.." Jihoon went on to a defensive mode, only to realise that it is not going to work. He didn't know what he was agreeing to. He just thought it was just helping out a friend of Seokmin's. It was not until last night he realised who the friend was.  
He should have known.  
" Hyung" Seokmin's voice brought him back and slightly unnerved him as Seokmin dropped his pet name and used Hyung." He's perfect for the job. I wouldn't have recommended him if I wasn't sure." He paused, " I'm not seeing any problem here."  
Unless the problem is with me. Jihoon picked up the hint. Okay, he should do this. Jihoon cursed the day he went through the profile sent by Seokmin, not really bothering to read the name. It was just an intern, then why should he care about the names? But if he had, it wouldn't have had led to this.  
" For all I know,"Jihoon began, " he's the least suitable person to do this job, Seokmin." Frown in Seokmin's face deepened, but Jihoon continued, " he's immature, and I can't afford his immaturity screwing up my job."  
" But he's changed now." Seokmin argued, his hands making fast movements in the air. " He said he needed this work, hyung. He needs it badly."  
" Glad to know he needs something. Otherwise it wouldn't have been fare." Jihoon said flatly.  
" Hyung, believe me, he has changed.He needs this job. And I promised him," an accusatory glance from Seokmin in his direction made Jihoon wonder why Seokmin is putting up with him." Because you promised me."  
" I know." Jihoon said, but that's not going to change anything." I'm sorry Seokmin."  
" It's not about saying sorry hyung." Seokmin raised his voice, and the usual jovial human disappeared. " It's about trust. He trusts me , and I'm about to ruin it because of you."  
Jihoon felt his own anger crawling down from the hidden cave. Yet, he doesn't want to yell at Seokmin.  
" It's not my fault that he's a spoiled brat" Jihoon said nonchalantly, " and a stupid one at that. I know who he is, and I don't dare to give him a job as risky as this."  
" He's not that bad."  
" He is and you know it. " He paused, " we play with lives of people Seokmin and I simply can't give it to the hands of irresponsible brats like Soonyoung."  
Someone knocked on the door.  
" Later." Jihoon said to the door.  
But instead it opened, and a lean figure walked in.  
Oh. No.


	2. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung and Jihoon meets. After a decade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no idea, where I'm going, but we will get there. Sorry if you felt any lagging.

Soonyoung walked through the glass doors , hands clenching at his shirt with sheer amount of nervousness. He hadn't been this nervous for the last ten years, even when he ran away from his home when he was only fifteen.  
Keep it together, soonyoung scolded himself. This is just another interview.  
But still his last chance…  
" May I help you?" A sweet voice brought him back to reality. His gaze fell on a brown haired girl with big eyes, smiling at him politely from across the reception, facing directly at the door. She wore a red lipstick, matching with her brown hair, her smile almost hitting the edges of her ears.  
" Hi " Soonyoung walked towards reception, acknowledging her with his million dollar smile. " May I know where is Lee Seokmin's Office?" He must go to Seokmin first. To unnerve himself a little bit.  
" Do you have an appointment?" She asked politely.  
" No. I'm here for the internship." Soonyoung said quietly. He's not sure though.  
" Wait. Let me check." She turned to the phone on her desk. Soonyoung nodded at her smiling.  
" Excuse me." A quiet voice emerged from behind. Soonyoung turned to find a slim boy( that's what he thought) , looking at him amusingly above his black specs that matched with his soft and delicate facial features.  
" Are you Soonyoung? The new intern." He asked, looking happy like a child who got a chocolate bar.  
Soonyoung looked at him suspiciously with his inner eye. Nobody is supposed to know him, especially not a stranger.  
" Yes, I am." He replied with a small smile to cover his suspicion, " how do you know me?"  
" Ofcourse I know you." He smiled with an evil glint to his eyes, making Soonyoung almost uncomfortable. " You are Seokmin's best friend who got hired, right?"  
Soonyoung tried to shake off his uncomfortableness with a laugh." Yeah. That one is me."  
" Let me introduce myself." He extended his hand, ( so delicate that Soonyoung was afraid of breaking it)" I'm Minghao. Kind of works here."  
Soonyoung took his hand, shook it, still finding the kid before him a little weird.  
" Sir," the receptionist spoke from behind, " you can..".  
" I will take him from here." Minghao interrupted her with a grin on his face, still looking at Soonyoung, " is that okay, Soonyoung?"  
Soonyoung realised the question didn't demand an answer. He smiled back at the receptionist, thanked her, who smiled and bowed her head in return.  
Minghao was already walking towards the elevator on the right side, so he ran in small steps to catch up with him. As they stood before the elevator, Soonyoung became aware of the pair eyes that went over his body.  
" How long did you know Seokmin?" Minghao asked, now turning to face Soonyoung fully from the side.  
" From childhood. I guess." Soonyoung smiled affectionately as a child Seokmin in red trousers came up in his mind." We were neighbours."  
" That's pretty long." Minghao nodded to himself. " So I guess you know Jihoon as well?"  
Elevator opened right then and people began to come out. Soonyoung felt grateful for the distraction. Minghao will probably move on to the next question.  
Once the people were out, Soonyoung got in followed by an amused Minghao. He pressed the button for the fourth floor, leaned against the side and looked at Soonyoung curiously.  
" So you must know Jihoon, right?" Minghao repeated.  
Soonyoung felt the uncomfortable feeling hitting a new peak in his stomach.  
" I know him." His voice came out slowly, " we went to school together."  
" Seokmin and Jihoon are engaged,you know." Minghao's eyes never leaving his face,"they make a great couple. Don't you think?"  
He asked, smiling through his words.  
Soonyoung looked up at his face, to find the amusement in his eyes, making them shine through the dark specs. He looks like a kid, but he isn't anywhere near a kid's innocence. Soonyoung took a deep breath.  
" Yeah. They surely do." He smiled back at Minghao.  
Minghao's smile widened.  
Elevator opened. Soonyoung got out in a hush, only to stop when he realised that he needed Minghao's help to find Seokmin.  
Minghao stepped right beside him, his hands furiously typing on his cell phone.  
He looked up after a moment to see Soonyoung waiting for him patiently.  
" I thought you knew where to go with your speed." Minghao laughed at Soonyoung, who merely looked the other way.  
" But sorry friend, an emergency came up.  
Gotta go." He stepped back into the elevator.  
Soonyoung was about to ask about Seokmin's office, when he said," Seokmin is in Jihoon's office now. Just go straight from here and turn left . The last cabin at the end is Jihoon's." Minghao ended his gesturing with a smile.  
Soonyoung stood stunned in silence. He is not ready.  
" By the way Soonyoung," Minghao yelled over the closing doors of the elevator, " you are cute. We should hangout sometime."  
The elevator closed. Soonyoung stared at it , feeling stupid.  
Did a stranger just ask him out?  
What the hell?  
Soonyoung shook his head violently to get back to the miserable reality of his present situation. He is going to meet Seokmin. Along with Jihoon.  
Soonyoung cursed himself silently. Why did he agree to this? He shouldn't have.  
Soonyoung dragged his legs slowly towards the cabin Minghao gestured. He felt the blood running to his cheeks in an alarming rate, his heart beating furiously in his chest.  
It has been over a decade since he last saw Jihoon. Their last meeting didn't go well either.  
Maybe Jihoon would have had forgotten all about it, Soonyoung wished wistfully. But he knew Jihoon well enough to know that he would never forgive him, even in his next birth.  
Soonyoung stopped before the Cabin, unsure of what to do next. His hands clenched further, and began to sweat.  
Maybe he would wait here. Seokmin would come out in a few minutes , and he would talk to him. Then he would get an idea of how to deal with this situation.  
He was about to turn from the door, when a voice, raised slightly, reached his ears.  
"It's not my fault that he's a spoiled brat" a sharp voice said nonchalantly, " and a stupid one at that. I know who he is, and I don't dare to give him a job as risky as this."  
Soonyoung felt his cheeks being burned. His forehead felt cold with sweat.  
" He's not that bad." A familiar voice defended him. Seokmin. Soonyoung sighed deeply.  
" He is and you know it. " The shrill voice continued sharply," we play with the lives of people Seokmin, and I simply can't give it to the hands of irresponsible brats like Soonyoung."  
Irresponsible brat. Stupid. Spoiled brat.  
Soonyoung agreed. He surely did. Soonyoung in the past had been all of these things.  
He felt his heart beating frantically. Because he isn't any of these now.  
He felt his hand knocking on the door of the cabin.  
"Later" A voice came coldly from inside.  
Soonyoung' s hand found the handle and opened the door, even before he realised what he was doing.  
He walked inside.  
********  
Jihoon nearly choked on his breath.  
Nobody had dared to defy his order before, even if it's a simple " get out."  
But someone had come in through his door, when he clearly said " later."  
He was about to throw the person who barged into his room out of the window, when he realised something was not right about the person.  
He looked , and Jihoon felt like someone punched him in the stomach.  
Seokmin, who stood near him, screeched loudly, " SOONYOUNG.!" and bolted towards the uninvited man.  
Jihoon still found it difficult to catch his breath back into his lungs.  
Soonyoung? He muttered in his head, trying to make sense of the sight of the man before his eyes.  
Last time I saw him, he thought dryly, he was thin. He was blond. And he had two piercings in his right earlobe.  
Last time I saw him, I wished I would never see him again.  
" Hello Jihoon," Soonyoung smiled at him tiredly, " it's been a while."  
His voice still has that trace of laugh in it that had amused Jihoon in the past, but not now.  
" Get out." Jihoon barked through his gritted teeth." Who told you to come in?"  
Seokmin winced at his tone, but Soonyoung didn't look affected by its sharpness.  
" You were talking about me, weren't you?" Soonyoung looked at him with an amused smile." So I just welcomed myself in."  
Jihoon clenched his teeth hard. His knuckles turned white with pressure he put in clenching his fist.  
Seokmin forced out a fake laugh while taking Soonyoung's right hand and trying to drag him out, " Maybe we should do it later, hyung. I will talk to him and…"  
" You have no jobs here." Cutting Seokmin in midway, Jihoon snarled and pointed his finger at Soonyoung's amused face," so don't bother waiting. Just leave."  
Soonyoung's small cat eyes squinted a little bit.  
Seokmin looked at Jihoon,unsure of what to say next. Well, he will deal with Seokmin later.  
He doesn't want to stay anywhere near Soonyoung.  
" Hyung," Seokmin started reluctantly, " aren't you being too harsh?"  
" I'm not." Jihoon firmly kept his voice steady, " he doesn't qualify for the job."  
Soonyoung snorted and Jihoon felt his fist clenching even more.  
" Hyung," Seokmin said in a placating tone, " you liked his profile. So.."  
" It doesn't matter!" Jihoon snapped despite his control." He's not going to work here." he turned to Soonyoung, who still looked amused," and you, leave."  
Seokmin was about to say something when Soonyoung spoke.  
" Why Jihoon?" His snickering face now taunting Jihoon's nearly extinguished self control, " is it because I broke that little heart of yours?"  
Jihoon felt his blood pumping through every part of his body. His cheeks, lips,ears.. everything must have looked deep red.  
Seokmin looked at Soonyoung in pure horror.  
" I heard you calling me spoiled, irresponsible etc.etc." Soonyoung smiled even more brightly while taking a step towards Jihoon and looking into Jihoon's eyes, " why can't you look over my 15 year old past to my 25 year old profile, Jihoon?"  
Jihoon felt a bitter taste in his mouth.  
" I know you are impressed by my bio,"Soonyoung continued, his smile fading and looking at Jihoon intensely, " So stop acting like a teenager . It's been a decade. At least give me an opportunity to do the interview properly. If I don't make it, then I will leave."  
Jihoon wanted to punch him. Wanted to hear soonyoung's nose breaking under his punch.  
" You are the boss. But you don't want to be an asshole, right?" Soonyoung said, poisonous sweet smile reappearing on his face.  
Seokmin stared at his best friend, mouth agape.  
He will kill him. One day. Jihoon thought amidst all the blood rushing into his ears, he will make Soonyoung regret being born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minghao is a devilish angel for me.


	3. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung gets hired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have done it better. I'm still a novice. Forgive me.

Seokmin looked at him.Soonyoung felt his terror. But Soonyoung didn't lift up his gaze from the coffee cup before him. His hands stubbornly clutched the cup on the table.  
" Why?" Seokmin asked, slowly, terror shaking in his words.  
Soonyoung still didn't look up.  
Why did I do it? Why did I make Jihoon Angry? Why did I say those terrible things to him?  
No answer. He had no answer.  
" What have you done, Soonyoung-ah?" Seokmin wailed, his hands going up in the air. " You know him. You know how … how sensitive he is. Why did you.. why on earth did you talk to him like that, Soonyoung?" Seokmin sounded exasperated.  
Soonyoung sighed. Because he is an idiot.  
" I don't know Seokmin- ah." His gaze went wandering through the empty cafeteria where they sat, and finally stopped at Seokmin's face, " I just did."  
Seokmin looked like he would cry. Soonyoung hated himself.  
" I don't know what I am going to say to him." Seokmin said, dropping his head into his hands, " he is going to hate me."  
This is Soonyoung' fault. Soonyoung felt the bitter wave of accusation in his stomach.  
Honestly, he didn't regret a word he had said to Jihoon. None of it had been wrong, at least for him anyway. He wasn't going to get the job, at least he could have the satisfaction of throwing some sour things back at Jihoon.  
He hadn't meant to be mean, Soonyoung sighed, but it came out that way. Well, Soonyoung never had been a nice person to begin with. Jihoon knew it. Shit,now Jihoon wouldn't forget it until the day he dies.  
His hands clenched around the cup with more force.  
This wasn't supposed to end like this. when did it go wrong, Soonyoung wondered. He was supposed to sign a peace treaty with Jihoon, blissfully ignoring their bitter past, and make himself employed.  
And everything went down south.  
" What will you do , now ?" Seokmin stared at him, " you said you had two days."  
" Nothing apparently." Soonyoung made himself laugh. " Now my dad will be happy, I guess." His laugh turned bitter. His dad will be indeed happy.  
" Hey Seokmin," a voice chirped from the end of the cafeteria. They had been the only ones sitting in the large cafeteria. It is on the ground floor, and Seokmin had literally dragged Soonyoung here after his debacle in the office with Jihoon.  
Soonyoung turned around to look at the voice, and took a sigh of relief when he saw the familiar figure.  
" Ya Mingyu," Seokmin didn't even look up, an almost-close-to-cry expression taking over his face.  
Soonyoung sighed again.  
Kim Mingyu came running towards the corner they sat. He had grown surprisingly tall, Soonyoung thought as he almost stretched his head to see him to the fullest. Mingyu had been tall even when he was a teenager. He had been Soonyoung's Junior in high School, and Soonyoung had made him write "I am ugly " in air, using his bum.  
Soonyoung still remembered the tears running down Mingyu's cheeks and the sound of other kids laughing at him. It was Jihoon who had come running to curse at Soonyoung and to drag Mingyu away.  
" Soonyoung-sshi" Mingyu smiled nervously at him, sitting down near Seokmin. " It's been a while." He said anxiously looking from Seokmin to Soonyoung.  
" Mingyu-ah." Soonyoung smiled," you grew taller than a tower."   
Mingyu blushed.  
" Leave him alone, Soonyoung." Seokmin said, still not lifting his head up.  
Soonyoung saw Mingyu looking at Seokmin, growing anxious as every second. He has got something to say, Soonyoung realized,but he couldn't because Soonyoung was here.  
" I am gonna go." Soonyoung took his hands from the coffee cup, looked at Seokmin and said," I will give you a call---"  
" No." Mingyu spoke suddenly, " you can't leave."   
Seokmin's head perked up.  
Soonyoung felt his eyes squinting at Mingyu." Why?"  
" Because" he paused, looking confusedly from both Seokmin to Soonyoung as if he wasn't sure about what he was about to say, " You got hired."  
*****  
" What happened to you, Jihoon?" Wonwoo asked with evident concern. It wasn't easy to make him look or sound like anything, especially with his glasses on, So Jihoon realised the gravity of this morning, finally.  
What has he done? Jihoon had internally slapped himself a thousand times by now, but still he is not feeling better. It was supposed to be a normal day, not a day to be hit by the heavy sight of his terrible past.  
What has he done? He has admitted Soonyoung into his office.  
" I thought we agreed on refusing Seokmin in this matter," Wonwoo said carefully, looking at Jihoon through his glasses, " no matter what he said."  
Jihoon couldn't answer. He couldn't. It wasn't a question anyway.  
" I heard you guys arguing, but I never thought he will convince you.." Wonwoo watched him with caution in his eyes.  
" He didn't." Jihoon said slowly." I'm not convinced. Not even one percent."  
"Then why?" Wonwoo looked incredulously at him, " why would you hire him?"  
Because I hate him. I hate every inch of his existence. Jihoon wanted to scream, but only managed to clench his fists tighter.  
" I needed to do it." That's the only thing he could say out loud.  
Wonwoo looked at him now with concern and Jihoon decided to ignore it.  
Someone knocked on the door, and it opened after two seconds of silence. A tall muscular figure trotted up to them banging the door behind him, and Jihoon sighed almost audibly.  
" Are you fucking kidding me Lee Jihoon!?" He shouted, slamming a fist on the table and making both of them wince.  
It's not good to see Jun angry, especially with his squared shoulders.  
" Calm down Jun." Wonwoo stood up, attempting to placate a hurricane.  
Jihoon felt sorry. But he had to.  
Jun didn't know the whole story of Soonyoung being an enemy from birth for Jihoon. But he did know about the fuss Seokmin made to make Jihoon accept Soonyoung into the agency, so he had been curious. Only Until Wonwoo told him about some of the delicate adventures of Soonyoung in the past, and Jun had decided that, cousin or not, enemy or not, Soonyoung is not going to be in the agency, or at least not in his team.  
Which apparently Jihoon turned blind eye to.  
There are three teams in the agency as of now. It had been there for more transparency of their work. Jihoon was the leader of his team.Jun was the next one. Choi Seungcheol, the leader and the general Boss in the agency, was out of town.  
Jun would yell at him, maybe won't even talk to him for a few days. But with Seungcheol, he would have beaten Jihoon to death. So he preferred Jun, naturally. Plus, Jun had no previous experience with Soonyoung. So it will be easy for him to deal with that prick.  
Jun and Minghao made one team. Jihoon simply added Soonyoung to their team. No harm done, obviously.  
" You put that freak with me!" Jun shouted, blind to all efforts of Wonwoo trying to soothe him, " my team isn't a dumping ground!"  
Jihoon took a deep breath.  
" Your team is short on members. So I just thought-"  
" You thought!??" Jun thundered," and forgot about asking me?"  
" I have enough members, Seungcheol hyung too." Jihoon said, making himself sound firm." Your team is the perfect choice."  
" I don't care!" Jun yelled, his patience seemingly ran out," I will test him and if he doesn't make it," he slammed his fist again," I will throw him out!"  
With that, Jun walked back to the door , yanked it open, and closed it with a loud thud behind him.  
Jihoon wanted to punch the wall.  
" He's upset" Wonwoo began slowly, " he will definitely throw him out, if--"  
" No need for if's ,Wonwoo." Jihoon said as he threw his head back to the chair tiredly and closed his eyes, " that bastard will pass."  
****  
Soonyoung sat in the air conditioned office on the Second floor of the building, nervousness tying hard knots in his chest.  
Jihoon. appointed . Me.  
I'm. his . New . Intern.  
Soonyoung shook his head, trying to grasp the reality of the thought and make his head accept it.  
Soonyoung had been sure of going home, has already been ready to book the ticket. Not because he wanted to. Only Because he had no other way.  
But after the debacle in the morning, he never expected to be employed. He rather expected someone would take him by the collar and throw him out of the window. But,  
Jihoon.accepted. him.

Is he out of his mind?

Soonyoung never thought his words would actually work out to his benefit. It never did.  
But why?  
He had a thousand questions ringing in his ears, unanswered, but Soonyoung didn't really care.  
He got a job.  
A normal job.  
He won't have to go back.  
In some other place, in some other time, maybe Soonyoung would have cried with relief.  
A tall man barged into the room, yanking the door wide open.  
Soonyoung stood up on instinct.  
The man was glaring at him through his unimpressed eyes.  
" Are you kwon Soonyoung?" He barked.  
Soonyoung nodded.  
" Follow me! " He went out into the corridor, dashed to the elevator. Soonyoung ran in slow steps to keep up with him.  
Of course Jihoon will have plans for him, Soonyoung thought.  
In the elevator, the other man was fuming in silence, and Soonyoung could sense it. He kept silent, wondering what Jihoon apparently had told this one. He would have many things to say, that's for sure.  
Elevator stopped, the man ran out the minute the doors opened, and Soonyoung followed him dutifully. He stopped only when the man did and the sight before him made his breath to caught in his chest.  
They were in a basement, with SHOOTING RANGE glistening over a counter. Guns of various types, most of them familiar to Soonyoung, had been packed in racks that covered the entire wall. An old man who seemed to be in his fifties ,stood before the counter. His eyes washed over Soonyoung, taking his form , and he placed a basket containing revolver, earmuffs, earplugs and goggles for eye protection, on the counter.  
" Are we clear? " The guy asked him, taking the basket into his hands.  
" Yes, sir." The old man nodded.  
Tall man with him nodded and walked to his right and opened the door at the end of the corridor. Soonyoung followed him after looking at it for a moment.  
Inside the shooting range, Soonyoung felt an uncomfortable wave of familiarity. Cold air tickled his troubled nerves.  
The shooting range was empty except for them.  
" I know Jihoon took you in." The Guy has turned to look at him, " and he dared to even put you in my team." He clenched his teeth.  
And Jihoon pissed you off. He's good at that, Soonyoung thought while looking over the shooting range.  
"But I don't care if you are someone's cousin or crush or whatever" he paused and pointed a finger at Soonyoung," if you are not good enough, I won't have you in my team."   
Soonyoung nodded ," Got it."   
" Take 3 shots now," he pointed to the range, " then I will decide." He placed the basket before him.  
Soonyoung took a deep breath, to steady his nerves. It's been six months.  
His mind needs to be clear. He thought, as he put the earmuffs and ear plug in his ears. His fingers trembled slightly at the familiar cold touch of the metal. Soonyoung felt like he was meeting a friend after a long time. He felt the comfort of the familiarity, also the race of heat beats with excitement.

Soonyoung loaded the revolver, pointed it straight at the target sheet, and took a deep breath. He was aware of the scrutiny upon his every single movement. Soonyoung wanted to close off and struggle in his test, not as much as to lose, but not giving it all away either. But it all came too natural for him.  
He fired. Exactly three times.  
***  
About two hours later, Jun still hasn't been able to stop speaking, while chewing hard on his sandwich.  
" I'm telling you guys," his voice muffled with the chewing process," that Soonyoung guy is a pro! A real professional. You should have seen him shooting. On target. 3 bullets. He's so damn good." His eyes widened with dramatic vigour.  
Great. Jihoon gritted his teeth. Just fucking great.  
" I heard he threw every one of the interns on the floor." Joshua asked , while taking a bite of his sandwich, " Is he that good?"  
" He's great!!!" Jun struggled to express his excitement amidst his violent eating, dropping the remainder on the plate, and still speaking, " I saw him throwing Kihyun down in just thirty seconds. Just thirty seconds! Imagine!!".  
Jihoon glared at Jun, unimpressed. Jihoon knew Soonyoung would pass, that prick had learned Taekwondo from his childhood. Jihoon knew how strong he was ten years back. About guns, though…  
" I tell you." Jun resumed eating, assuming the aura of making an announcement," he's gonna be our greatest asset."   
" I thought you wanted to throw him out," Jihoon laughed through gritted teeth, " Now I see you are quite impressed."  
" All thanks to you Jihoon." Jun ate happily with perfect ignorance to the jibe," I must give it you. You really have an eye for genuine talent."  
Joshua coughed into his hands near Jihoon, but Jihoon knew a snort-turned-cough when he heard one. He glared at Joshua coldly.  
And Joshua laughed out loud at his glare." You are not even eating Jihoon-ah", his laugh lighting up his eyes in mischief, " Had enough Soonyoung for today?"  
Jihoon thought his ears felt a rush of warm blood.  
Jun looked up at him, curious for a moment.  
Jihoon pinched himself, patted down his blood struck ears. " I'm just not hungry." He growled.  
" I think Soonyoung should come with me and Minghao to train the interns." Jun said," he will be helpful."  
" No." Jihoon said sharply.  
" What?" Jun asked.  
" He's not going to train interns. He is an intern."  
" Well come on Jihoon," Jun began with a laugh, " the guy is a professional, in every single meaning of the word.He' s good as each one of us."  
" But he lacks many things." Jihoon said firmly, he was sure of it. " He should train as an intern. That's the rule."  
" We can make exceptions if he's that good--" Joshua began.  
" No." No exception. " Not for him."  
Both Jun and Joshua looked a little taken aback by his adamantness. Jihoon can be adamant, but not usually without a reason.  
Jihoon felt the pressure of their gazes upon him, and realised he is not going to be hungry for another two hours. He got up, turned to leave and saw the people standing a table away , listening to their conversation.  
Seokmin looked blushed, and Jihoon didn't look at Soonyoung.  
" Hyung" Seokmin started hesitantly.  
" Tell the new intern to come tomorrow." Jihoon said, matter of factly.  
Seokmin turned to look uncomfortably at Soonyoung.  
Jihoon felt a rare satisfied smile pulling across his lips.  
" Tell him that," his smile still plastered on his lips," we start tomorrow."  
He felt Soonyoung wincing through the corner of his eye.  
We start tomorrow. Jihoon smirked as he walked past them towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jun is my sweetie pie.


	4. Glimpses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody has it easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. This fic was initially meant to be from SoonHoon's point of view. But as I progressed with the story I couldn't help but give my side characters a life too. I hope you all will like Character dynamics in this chapter.
> 
> Also "Troy" is the name of the agency. I know it sounds lame. and it doesn't have a proper introduction in this chapter. i will make up for it in the next chapters.   
> I'm sorry if this is slow-paced for you. I Just love building up.  
> I LOVEEE YOU COMMENTS AND kUDOS. YOU GUYS ARE MY MUSE.

Seungcheol isn't someone to usually get angry. He grew anxious sometimes when things didn't go the way it was supposed to. When it happened, he would initially try to calm himself down. He wouldn't want the world to know that he is upset. He would take deep breaths, try to keep his mind distracted at something else. He would pretend that he is okay. Sometimes it worked. Sometimes it didn't, and then he would burst into flames.  
This was one of those times.  
" you took him as an intern?" Seungcheol asked incredulously, his eyes bulging out in huge, his nerves already on fire.  
Jihoon looked at him, Seungcheol could have seen a bit of guiltiness in his eyes, if he wasn't already turning blind with rage.  
" Do you want to shut our agency down or what Jihoon?" Seungcheol roared," You and I spent our blood and sweat to build this up, and you … you are going to ruin it all! You, of all people!"  
" Well, Hyung" Jun started, " Soonyoung is not that bad."  
" You don't know him, Jun!" Seungcheol turned his raging eyes to Jun," he's a scum! He is a fucking disgrace to his family! He beats up people, he's a junkie and he's fucking crazy!"  
Seungcheol was breathing fire. His head felt like exploding. Soonyoung, of all people, Seungcheol clenched his fist. Bastard.  
" And you know what?" Seungcheol couldn't make himself stop, " he fucking stole my boyfriend in school and he..." he breathed air into his lungs, " he broke Jihoon's heart."  
Jun stared at him; his mouth wide open.  
He could see Jihoon stiffening.  
Seungcheol shook his head. It felt like all the sense had turned into ashes in his brain.  
" That was ten years ago, Hyung." Jihoon didn't usually call him Hyung. " I'm sure I don't care anymore. Do you?"  
Seungcheol looked at Jihoon's face, trying to breathe. Jihoon stared coldly back at him.  
" Okay, let's forget that he's an asshole," Seungcheol crossed his hands over his chest, looking Jihoon straight in the eyes," what about the part that he is a junkie? What about beating up people? What about running away from his own fucking home?"  
Jihoon stood there, without moving his lips.  
Jun stared at both of them, overwhelmed by the information.  
" I don't know what you are doing Jihoon, because you know he's a fucking grenade that is waiting to go off, and you fucking hired him into our agency, why?" Of course, Seungcheol sounded beyond mad.  
" You are cursing a lot, Hyung." Jun said hesitantly.  
" Guess what, Jun. I'm mad. You guys are driving me crazy." Seungcheol turned around. He could barely look at them anymore.  
Silence fell on the room.  
Seungcheol heard the opening and the closing of his cabin's door. He took some moments to level his blood pressure back to normal.  
" Seungcheol" Jihoon called slowly.  
Seungcheol sighed.  
" Why Jihoon?" Seungcheol asked as he turned around slowly to face only Jihoon, just why? Why him of all people?  
" I don't want to lose to him anymore," Jihoon said softly, but Seungcheol could feel the cold emanating from each syllable.  
Seungcheol had a lot of things to say. But everything vanished from his mind.  
" He made the mistake of coming back." Jihoon was still speaking, most likely to himself." I will make him regret it."  
" I thought you didn't care."  
" I don’t." Jihoon forced a smile. " And I will make sure that he knows it too."  
Seungcheol suddenly felt tired. The last time they had a conversation about Soonyoung was ten years ago when he told how he had found his boyfriend cheating on him with Soonyoung. What happened after that wasn’t exactly something Seungcheol wanted to remember.  
" He came to us, " Jihoon said with confidence, " and I will discipline him. You don't have to worry. Just trust me."  
Seungcheol nodded as his head felt heavy. The last time when Jihoon had tried to make Soonyoung disciplined, he ended up with a heart that was broken into a million pieces.  
***  
Soonyoung stared at the steps before him. Fifteen steps in grey-colored tiles. On each of the floors. All five floors up to the rooftop.  
And Soonyoung is supposed to climb it over. Ten times.  
Great. Soonyoung clenched his jaw. That's how you take revenge Jihoon. Not unprofessional at all.  
" Am I doing it alone?" Soonyoung asked the man who stood nervously before him. He looked at least three years younger than Soonyoung with his eager almond-shaped eyes. He didn't look like a Korean, much like a Hollywood hero. When he nervously smiled at Soonyoung, Soonyoung decided that the guy is indeed handsome.  
" Yes. Sunbae" he said and then bit his lips. Soonyoung felt his lips curling despite himself. He's cute.  
" I mean, Soonyoung-sshi" he fumbled nervously.  
" Calm down, man," Soonyoung said chuckling. Maybe this one is still not over the incident of Soonyoung throwing him and the other twenty interns to the floor." Just call me Soonyoung." Almond eyes smiled.  
" What's your name?" Soonyoung asked.  
" I'm Chwe Hansol."  
" From America?" Soonyoung asked, smiling.  
The handsome guy's face fell a little. " Not actually. I was born in the U.S, but I grew up in Korea."  
" Oh, yeah." Soonyoung nodded to himself, his Korean was good. " But you do look like DiCaprio."   
Hansol smiled." I get that a lot."  
Soonyoung turned his gaze to the steps again. He groaned internally. He wasn't looking forward to climbing up a five-story building, not ten times, on his first day of work.  
He came early to the agency than he was supposed to because he had been anxious. He was sure Jihoon wasn't going to be an angel for him. He didn't want to make any mistake.   
Soonyoung knew he was above the level of all his fellow interns. He has the same level as the rest of the seniors in the agency, but he is happy to be just an intern for now. So that he doesn't have to answer any questions.  
Even though he was an intern Jihoon had made it clear he's not going to stay with other interns in their dome. The agency had a dorm for everyone including interns and the seniors, just across the street, only five minutes’ walk away from the building. But Jihoon said Soonyoung is not going to stay with them for two reasons.  
1\. He is a bad influence on people.  
2\. Thus, he needs to prove himself before getting officially accepted to the dorm.  
Soonyoung couldn't agree more.  
But now he has to travel nearly forty-five minutes every morning from his apartment to the office. And he has to climb a building ten times. Just great.  
" So, you will wait for me here? Soonyoung eyed Hansol," to take the count?"  
" Yeah " Hansol nodded innocently, " Jihoon hyung asked me to take care of it and make sure that you don't fool.." Hansol bit his lip again and cursed himself silently.  
" Don't worry." Soonyoung laughed bitterly." It would have been great if his majesty came down here and took the count himself. Then he could have had rest in peace."  
Hansol stared at him, open-mouthed, at his words.  
Okay. Soonyoung slapped himself mentally. You are not here to make snarky comments at people. You are here for your job. This is your first day. Do not mess it up.  
" Well DiCaprio, let's just get this over with." Soonyoung sighed, shook his head, and took his first step.  
***  
Wonwoo looked at the tall man before him, through his lenses. Mingyu seemed more worried than usual. His shoulders were slumped and his face was dropped as he stared into the city, hands clutching over the balcony.  
He's worried. Wonwoo thinks. And he knows why.  
" Have you had your breakfast yet?" Wonwoo asks." Maybe we can go to the cafeteria…"  
" Hyung is going to mess this up," Mingyu told himself, oblivious to anything around him, including Wonwoo. " He is not going to be okay."  
Wonwoo turned his gaze away from the hair locks that fell onto Mingyu's forehead and stared at the city. The city has already become crazy in these morning hours.  
" I don't know why he is doing this." Mingyu sighed.   
" Jihoon knows what he is doing." Wonwoo supplies.   
" In this case, no, he doesn't." Mingyu turns to face Wonwoo, his eyes glassy, " it just took only a few seconds for Soonyoung to convince him, hyung."  
Wonwoo purses his lips together.  
Mingyu goes back to staring at the city.  
" If it's any consolation," Wonwoo starts, " Jihoon hates him. And he's not convinced", Mingyu looks at him warily, " at least that's what he told me."  
Mingyu stares at him.  
Wonwoo knows this gaze. Mingyu could stare at Wonwoo for seconds as if to drain information out of his head. Wonwoo keeps his gaze steadily at the city.  
" I just… I don't want him to get hurt." Mingyu says softly, his gaze now somewhere down on the street.  
Wonwoo still remembered the day when Jihoon dragged a tall kid to the place where Wonwoo and Jihoon used to hangout during their school. The kid was crying and Jihoon was fuming. Wonwoo had managed to stop the kid crying, while Jihoon angrily spat about how Kwon Soonyoung is an asshole and needs a beat up. He had seen the kid shifting uncomfortably as he was introduced to Wonwoo, who said his name is Kim Mingyu through hiccups, his teary eyes full of admiration and awe as he looked at Jihoon. Later, he used to find Jihoon at school randomly and give him chocolates. Jihoon initially refused, but then softened up and brought him to many of their hangouts. Mingyu gradually became part of their circle, which also included Seungcheol and Jisoo. He became friends with everyone.  
Even after all these years, Mingyu has the same awe in his eyes while looking at Jihoon, now mixed with something more Wonwoo didn't want to think about.  
" He can take care of himself, "Wonwoo says slowly.   
" You do remember what Soonyoung did to him last time, don't you?" Mingyu tries his best to not snap, but Wonwoo knew better.  
" That was the only time I saw him crying, hyung."Mingyu says, taking a deep breath." He barely looked at me for months."  
" Well, that wasn't your mistake..." Wonwoo tries.  
" No," Mingyu shakes his head, smiling wistfully," it was my mistake hyung. Me and my…"   
Wonwoo's heart clenches in his chest.  
" If I hadn't told Soonyoung how he's playing with Jihoon's feelings, if I hadn't shouted at him, if I had a little more control..." Mingyu trails off.  
Wonwoo tells himself to keep his heartbeats under control.  
That evening is crystal clear in his mind, even after ten years. Mingyu had punched Soonyoung in the face and had him pinched against the wall. Wonwoo tried to calm Mingyu down, but the boy wasn't listening to him.  
" How dare you? How dare you play with my hyung?"Mingyu had thundered as he shook Soonyoung with his shirt's collar.  
" Oh come on big boy, I am doing your dear hyung a favor." Soonyoung had still shown his teeth at them, his lips bloodstained. " I'm sure his little heart can take a break." He had then winked at Wonwoo.  
It took both Seungcheol and Seokmin to year Mingyu apart from Soonyoung, who had fallen to the floor.  
" I don't know how he fell in love with you! " Mingyu had screamed at Soonyoung, With Seungcheol and Seokmin trying to keep him restrained and Wonwoo helping Soonyoung up, " he could have got anyone and he chose you! Of all people! And you are hooking up with other people, just under his fucking nose! How dare you?" Mingyu had thundered, his whole body shaking.  
And Wonwoo remembers Soonyoung becoming stiff, for a moment. His face had been bloody and bruised, but for a second, Wonwoo thought he had turned pale.  
Jihoon had made Mingyu apologize to Soonyoung the next day. Then he didn't speak to Mingyu for months. Wonwoo had seen Mingyu writhing in guilt and pain, all those months, even now.  
" We all make mistakes, Mingyu-ah" Wonwoo looks at the city, now alive with the noise, " we all wish we could undo it. We all wonder how we could have been so stupid." He takes a deep breath," but it doesn't matter. They were all meant to happen. That's the way it is. That's how we are here now."  
Mingyu didn't speak.  
" Ten years is a long time to blame yourself for one mistake, Mingyu-ah. Even if you hadn't told Soonyoung Jihoon had feelings for him, he would have known it some other way. He is not stupid." Wonwoo says, remembering Soonyoung's bloodstained pale face.  
Mingyu nods.  
" You should take care of yourself for a change," Wonwoo says as he pushes back from the railing, " Jihoon has other people to do it for him."  
Mingyu blinks and turns his head to look at Wonwoo sharply.  
" I'm going to the cafeteria," Wonwoo says as he stepped out of the balcony, " You know where to find me if you need anything." He pauses." To eat."  
Mingyu stays silent for a moment, then he says, " Thank you hyung."  
Wonwoo shakes his head and turns around to leave.  
" For listening to me," Mingyu says softly, not audible over the noises from the city, but Wonwoo hears it anyway." Every Time."  
Some people make mistakes all the time, knowing there is no going back. Wonwoo thinks, and he has been doing it all these years.   
Wonwoo decides not to look back and leaves.  
****  
Seokmin looked uncomfortable. He was shifting in his legs, peeking around at Jihoon now and then.  
Jihoon saw him nervously clenching his hands together, through the corner of his eyes.  
" As I said, sir, this is his final climb," Vernon said to Jihoon, who stood stiffly with his hands crossed over at his back.  
"He will be here in a few minutes."  
Good. I hope he has sweated a lot.  
" Is he okay?" Seokmin asks with concern.  
Before Vernon could reply, Jihoon snaps at him," He's not a kid, Seokmin. He can climb a few steps just fine."  
Seokmin looks at him for a moment saying nothing. Then he looks straight ahead.  
Vernon looks at both of them, decides not to give any reply at the moment, and plants his gaze somewhere at the wall.  
Jihoon tries not to heave a deep sigh. He was tired of fighting with Seokmin. They had been fighting ever since Seokmin brought up Soonyoung's topic between them.  
Seokmin had been his friend, or more like a younger brother from his childhood. Both of their fathers had been friends, so they knew each other very well, including their family. They went to the same school too. Seokmin knew every one of Jihoon's friends too. Jihoon thought he did so too until one-day Jihoon saw Seokmin talking to Kwon Soonyoung in school. Jihoon hated the air Soonyoung breathed even back then and had dragged Seokmin to the ground to ask what he was doing with Soonyoung.  
" He's my best friend." Seokmin had replied, looking innocently at Jihoon.  
It took some time for Jihoon to make sense of the connection between them. Soonyoung and Seokmin were neighbors. They had known each other as long as Jihoon had known Seokmin.  
So he couldn't bring himself to tell anything to Seokmin.  
Even after all these years, if someone still believes Soonyoung will be good in a utopian future, that one would be Lee Seokmin.  
Jihoon couldn't help but sigh.  
" There's him!" Vernon pointed to the floor above them. Soonyoung was jogging, sweat dripping through his forehead, his breathing hard.  
From what Jihoon remembered, Soonyoung hated anything that made his lungs burn for air. He remembered the moment when he had offered to do Soonyoung's punishment of doing 30 laps around the ground in their school.  
That was a long time ago.  
" Enjoying your first day, Kwon Soonyoung?" Jihoon asks with a slight smirk, taking in the sight of a panting Soonyoung fully into his eyes.  
Soonyoung comes to a stop before them and collapses on the floor.  
Seokmin throws himself to Soonyoung's side." You okay?" His voice thick with worry.  
Vernon looked worriedly at Jihoon, then said, " You have completed the task, Soonyoung-sshi. Maybe you should take some rest…"  
" It is nothing for him, Vernon. You don't have to worry." Jihoon says with a smirk, " he has seen worse."  
At that, Soonyoung looks up at him, his cat eyes squinting at Jihoon.  
Oh, he remembers.  
That was what Soonyoung told him when Jihoon had offered to do his laps for him, a decade ago." I have seen worse, Jihoon-ah," he had said, followed by his stupid smug expression.

" I'm fine." Soonyoung grunts.  
That's good. This is only the beginning.  
" Both of you can leave now," Jihoon says to Seokmin and Vernon.  
" Me?" Seokmin looks at him suspiciously for a moment, continues," I..."  
" You have a job to do. Go. Both of you."   
Vernon nods, bows his head, and leaves.  
Seokmin helps Soonyoung up and lets him sits on the steps. Soonyoung drops his head to his knees, still trying to breathe normally.  
Seokmin turns to Jihoon, looks at him with his pleading eyes, and says," Don't fight."  
Jihoon says nothing.  
" Isn't that too much to ask, Seokmin-ah?" Soonyoung manages to speak through his burning lungs. He scoffs," Your fiancé likes me too much for his own good."  
Seokmin gives Soonyoung a pained expression," will you ever shut up?"  
" Leave," Jihoon said firmly.  
Seokmin looks at Soonyoung for a moment, then turns around and walks away, but not before sending his pleading eyes to Jihoon saying, please. Jihoon is good at turning blind eyes.  
" Welcome to Troy, Soonyoung," Jihoon said expressionlessly.  
'' A warm welcome indeed." Soonyoung laughs," I'm impressed, Jihoon."  
" Sir." Jihoon says sternly," I'm your boss, remember?" His eyes were as hard as diamonds.  
Soonyoung winces slightly, then retorts," Yes, Boss." He lifts his hand and gives a fake salute.  
Jihoon grits his teeth.  
" May I have your permission to leave, boss?" Soonyoung asks, dragging the last word too long for Jihoon's liking, getting back into his feet.  
" No. You may not. Kwon Soonyoung." Jihoon snaps.  
Soonyoung looks at him for a moment then snorts.  
" What, you miss me already?" He winks at Jihoon, and Jihoon forgets what it means to have self-restraint, grabs Soonyoung by his collar, and pins him against the wall. Soonyoung immediately goes on to a defense mode, grabbing Jihoon's hands on his collar, his eyes became wide as he frowns at Jihoon.  
Jihoon breathed fire and his voice came slowly out through gritted teeth, " Do you still think this is a joke, Soonyoung?" He is seething.  
Soonyoung looks at him and shakes his head.  
Jihoon lets go of the collar and steps back. Soonyoung looks flushed, his eyes reminding Jihoon of a deer in headlights.  
I like this, Jihoon smiles to himself.  
" I hope I don't have to do it again." Jihoon speaks as if nothing has happened." But if you pull your tricks around here, I will throw you under a truck."  
Soonyoung tears himself from the wall and makes himself stand steady.  
" You will do everything I tell you to, even if it's running across the street or climbing up a hill. Understood?" Jihoon says nonchalantly. Soonyoung gulps and nods.  
" Vernon will meet you down in ten minutes. He will tell you what to do." With that Jihoon turns around to leave.  
But before Soonyoung could take a sigh of relief, he turned around and said, " One more thing. Don't talk to other people, if it is not necessary. I don't want you being friends with my people."  
Soonyoung stares at him for a moment then burst into a laugh.  
" Did you listen to yourself speaking, Ji-" he stops himself," boss? I'm not a kid. the same goes for your people too. Well, by now I'm one of your employees too. So..."  
" No, you are not." Jihoon interrupts him as he throws eye daggers at Soonyoung." Stay away from my people."  
" Come on Boss." Soonyoung sounds annoyed," how am I supposed to work here if I can't talk with my colleagues?"  
" Since when did you care about other people, except for screwing them up, Soonyoung?" Jihoon asks with a voice sharp as a knife.  
Soonyoung pales visibly.  
Jihoon smirks.  
" I thought so. So, stay away from my people. If I see you mingling with them," Jihoon's voice drops terrifyingly with a threat looming over each syllable, " You won't like what happens next."  
Jihoon enjoys the dumbstruck expression on Soonyoung's face.   
He turns around to leave.  
" If you hate me this much," Soonyoung's voice stops him from behind," Why hiring me at all? Why give me a chance?"  
Jihoon stares ahead.  
" If it's about getting revenge, I hope we are past that stage Jihoon," Soonyoung says frustrated," I'm sure you have moved on and are happy with Seokmin now."  
Jihoon turns around sharply.  
" This is not about me getting revenge on a cheating scumbag." Jihoon spat." This is me disciplining an irresponsible run-away junkie so that he won't wreck my workplace."  
With that, the remaining blood also leaves Soonyoung's face.  
I hope I'm loud and clear. Jihoon thinks, satisfaction flowing into his nerves.  
" Meet Vernon in ten minutes."  
He says sharply as he turns around and leaves without waiting for a reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol is the most handsome dad ever.  
> Wonwoo and Mingyu. guess what's up with these two.  
> Vernon is a sculpture that came into life. (But why Dicaprio?)  
> and then there is SoonHoon.  
> Let me know what you guys think, I will be happy to hear them.


	5. Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is not about what you think. It is not about what you know. It is about what you feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The past month had been a blur and I'm sorry for updating this late. Believe me, when I say this, January sucked the life out of me!  
> I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter.   
> love you all.

Chapter 5

Soonyoung took a sip of his Espresso. It was early morning, and the chill of the morning wind made him shiver slightly. He hugged the jacket tighter to his body.  
He stood at the balcony of Seokmin's cabin on the third floor. Seokmin had once taken him to the balcony to show the view of the city from the balcony. Ever since, Soonyoung would come up here, just to clear his mind of things. He would look at the city and feel the wind blowing at his face. He would take the breath of the air, which was nothing like the stale air he was used to in the past.  
It has been two months since Soonyoung joined TROY. After his encounter with Jihoon on the first day of his ' internship' ( as Jihoon insisted), Soonyoung had tried his best to avoid any confrontation with Jihoon. He would arrive at TROY early in the morning. He would go to the practice room for the interns and wait there. He stayed there with other interns until lunchtime. He once asked Seokmin when Jihoon eats his lunch so that he wouldn’t be anywhere near the mess at that time, even if he had to starve. But Jihoon ate when he pleased, much to Soonyoung's dismay. He finally decided to sneak into the mess as early as possible during the lunch break and devour anything that his hands could find. He finished his lunch, even before others arrived at the mess. Luck saved him almost all times from coming face to face with Jihoon, who ate at odd times.  
But sometimes, it didn't help him either. For a week, Soonyoung successfully avoided Jihoon by staying only in the practice room. But in the weeks that followed, despite all his careful strategies to avoid Jihoon, he did come across Jihoon a few times. One time it was in the practice room where Jihoon was lecturing interns upon a bodyguard’s conduct. Jihoon did not even look at the corner of the room where Soonyoung stood, and he couldn't have been more relieved.   
The second time was when he came to TROY in the early morning. He came in through the door very relaxed because it had been the early hours, and he did not have to be conscious of the people around him. He gave a salute to the guard outside the door, followed by a smile. The guard returned the same, as he was growing fond of the guy who greeted him cheerfully in the morning.  
As he greeted the guard and walked inside, he saw a figure coming slowly towards him. He was wearing a black hoodie, and a black mask covered his face. But his height confirmed Soonyoung's darkest fears. He had found himself skidding to a stop right there. But Jihoon didn't look at him. He passed him and was out of the door in a few minutes. And Soonyoung remembered how to breathe. Later he thought that Jihoon must have been so tired and sleep-deprived to just pass him, without throwing a look of hostility.  
The third time, their meeting didn't go very well.  
Jun and Minghao, who trained the interns, had taken a particular liking to him. They would call him to teach the interns a new technique or to help them with their tactics. Soonyoung had tried to stay invisible as much as possible, but the other interns also encouraged him to be a trainer, not a fellow intern. Minghao made him suffer the most. As soon as he comes into the practice room, he would call Soonyoung near him. He would ask him to demonstrate certain movements for the interns. Now and then, he would wink at Soonyoung, and Soonyoung had to pretend he didn't see anything just to keep going. He flirted with him in front of every intern by showering him with compliments. Jun has been amused by it, but the interns were surprised. Soonyoung had to grit his teeth and clench his fists to get through the flirting. He had heard one day an intern speaking in low voices to someone else in the locker room," I think The8-sshi is bent on getting into bed with Soonyoung." Soonyoung had almost run out of TROY that day.  
The next day when Minghao had called him to demonstrate some movements, he had walked up to him and looked him right in the eye to say, " Jihoon won't like this. Please Stop."  
Minghao had looked at him for a moment, then let out a small laugh. " You are still not calling him Sir."  
From then onwards, Soonyoung had skipped the training whenever Minghao was there. He would go to Seokmin's office ( after confirming he wasn't with Jihoon) and enjoyed the view from the balcony while sipping some beverage. He could relax a little bit with Seokmin, who refused to believe that Soonyoung was incapable of being useful.  
One day, Jun was training the interns on some defense tactics and had asked Soonyoung to help him. Though Soonyoung wanted to avoid it as much as possible, Jun had not made it easy for him. Jun had actually warmed up to him since he had joined TROY. He would smile at Soonyoung, ask him some doubts now and then, and sometimes would toss him some carbonic drink after a tedious training session. Soonyoung couldn't help but grow fond of the man after all these gestures.   
He was helping Jun with interns when Jihoon walked into the room, followed by a smug-looking Minghao. Soonyoung felt Jihoon's eyes burning into his fingers that held the intern's hand to show him a position. He found himself dropping the hand at an inhuman speed; his gaze fell on the floor, not meeting Jihoon’s glare.  
" What's going on in here?" Jihoon barked at Jun, but Soonyoung knew the eyes were on him.  
Jun had looked at Soonyoung before replying," Soonyoung was just helping me to …" Jun trailed off.  
Jihoon stared at him in silence.  
" Everyone, get out," Minghao said in his honey voice.  
Interns who realized that a storm was coming hurriedly picked up their things and left the room. Soonyoung also felt the need to run out of the room, but Minghao's voice stopped him, " You.Stay."  
Vernon, who was the last to leave the room, looked at him with pity before closing the door behind him.  
" Jihoon.." Jun started.  
"No.Jun. I have clearly told you to treat him like every other intern, and you treat him like a Goddamn prince! What the hell?" Jihoon spat at Jun, his words full of poison.  
Jun looked stunned for a moment.  
Soonyoung felt he would laugh out loud. He almost did. Prince. How ironical.  
" He is a good trainer. He is perfect for this job." Jun wasn't looking passive any longer." It's you who has a problem with him." He pointed his finger at Jihoon.  
" And for a good reason." Jihoon said furiously, " Because he is a.."  
" I know. I know. But he wasn't anything but decent since he started here. So I didn't see any problem.." Jun trailed off again.  
Because now Jihoon was looking at Soonyoung with pure hatred in his eyes.  
Soonyoung felt sweat rolling down his forehead.  
" Soonyoung," Jihoon called slowly.  
Soonyoung felt his head snapping up despite all the red warning in his head.  
" How do you do this? " Jihoon's small eyes burned with hatred, " how do you make people believe that you are not an asshole?" He laughed bitterly, " This must be your actual talent."  
It had been a time to stay silent, and Soonyoung knew it. But his mouth always worked for bringing the worst upon him.  
" And you must have an actual talent for holding grudges, Jihoon." Soonyoung had slapped himself mentally for that later." A decade is a long time to keep grudges."  
Jun looked at Soonyoung with widened eyes. Minghao looked like he was watching his favorite drama.  
Jihoon looked murderous.   
Silence engulfed the room. Soonyoung could hear his heartbeats.  
" Remembering what you did to everyone around you" Jihoon’s eyes were now blazing red, " is enough for me to hate you for a lifetime."  
Soonyoung couldn't help but flinch.  
The next day Jun told him to join his team. He wasn't an intern anymore. Soonyoung tried to reason with him, saying that he was happy to be just an intern. But Jun replied with a big smile on his face, " Jihoon is finally taking you for your abilities. You should be happy."  
But Soonyoung wasn't happy. He was terrified. Being in Jun's team meant meeting Jihoon on a daily basis. Every day he would be meeting the devil.  
But he didn't.  
The next day, when he met Jun, he learned that Jihoon and Seungcheol had left on a mission for a month. He felt relieved, even happy, for not having a dragon who is ready to breathe fire around his neck all the time.  
Since then, he talked to everyone in the agency and discovered that people were curious to know about him. Seokmin became more relaxed with him, and they often hung out together. Jun was happy to work with him. He met Joshua too, whom he remembered from the school as a close friend of Jihoon. But Joshua made no sign of hostility towards him, to his surprise. He simply smiled at him if they ever came across, sometimes even exchanged a few words.  
Jeon Wonwoo was reserved around him, as he always did. But he often felt Wonwoo's eyes observing him with intrigue, but the guy never made any attempt to talk. Soonyoung didn't push him either.  
The hard one to understand was Mingyu. Mingyu was nervous around him, almost tripping over things whenever he saw Soonyoung. Soonyoung could only guess one reason for his nervousness. Mingyu had punched him back in high school. Maybe he thought Soonyoung would take revenge upon him. But Soonyoung never had a hint of hostility towards the younger one. He often tried to put him at ease, but Mingyu would slip like water through his attempts at small talk.  
In general, Soonyoung was gradually beginning to enjoy his life at TROY. He still came early and wished the guard in the morning. He would eat something from the mess and go to the practice room to train the interns. Jun Would be there with him too. Soonyoung didn't have a cabin for himself. He didn't need any. He often crashed into Seokmin's, and sometimes at Jun's also.  
But it doesn't mean that his days of trouble were over. Minghao had almost become a headache to Soonyoung with his flirting. He was an expert at this field; even Soonyoung felt it. But he couldn't bring himself to flirt with anyone from TROY, especially Minghao. Though he offered smiles every time and talked to him in a sweet voice, Soonyoung felt that the guy is the devil cloaked in sheep's skin. Soonyoung avoided him as much as he could, but Minghao wasn't that easy to avoid.  
" Are you afraid of me, Soonyoung?" One day he asked Soonyoung while he was in Jun's office. He had gone to find Jun but found Minghao instead. Minghao smiled smugly at him, and Soonyoung had almost tried to bolt from the office.  
" Why would I be afraid of you?" Soonyoung asked with as much as nonchalance he could muster.  
" I don't know." Minghao was still smiling, " Maybe you are afraid that Jihoon wouldn't like you to sleep with me."  
Soonyoung felt his whole body tingling. For a moment, he couldn't find any words to offer as a reply to Minghao.  
Minghao smiled even more sweetly and asked, " Am I wrong?"  
It took a moment for Soonyoung to answer.  
" First of all," Soonyoung pointed his finger at Minghao," I don't sleep with Kids."  
Minghao's smile vanished from his face. He frowned as he pointed at himself," Kid?"  
Soonyoung went on as he didn't hear him," Second of all, I'm not going to help you with whatever you are trying to do to Jihoon. I don't know if you just want to play a game or have an agenda against him, but honestly, I don't care. So, please, leave me alone."  
With that, he ran out of the room, closing the door as loudly as he can.  
Soonyoung had always doubted that Minghao flirted with him just to stir Jihoon up. He was always using them against each other. It was Minghao who told Jihoon about Soonyoung helping Jun while training. Though that took him to the senior level, Soonyoung was doubtful of Minghao's intentions. Because the next day, when he was introduced to everyone by Jun, Minghao had told him while smiling crookedly, " This is only the beginning, Soonyoung."  
So he tried to stay away from Minghao as much as he tried to stay away from Jihoon.  
But even his sharp words could not stop Minghao's attempts to flirt with him. Soonyoung was utterly at a loss at this point. He even asked Seokmin to help him out.  
" He's just a weirdo. He looks like he will kill you in sleep, but he's totally harmless." Seokmin had said to him with a laugh.  
" He used to flirt with me too. He will stop when he gets bored." Seokmin had added in an effort to placate a frustrated Soonyoung. But apparently, he didn’t look like he would get bored any time soon. Yesterday he offered to ride Soonyoung home, but Soonyoung had turned it down without a second thought. He wasn’t ready to believe that Minghao is harmless.  
Soonyoung took a deep breath of the fresh morning air as he tried to ignore the frustration caused by the thought of Minghao. That guy has a death wish.  
" Do you like this place this much?" A chirpy voice brought back Soonyoung to reality.  
Soonyoung smiled as Seokmin came and stood beside him.  
" This is the best spot in Troy, Seokmin-ah." Soonyoung closed his eyes and took a deep breath. " This place just calms me down."  
Seokmin smiled fondly at Soonyoung, who meditated with his eyes closed. Soonyoung would like to stay at this same spot forever if he could. It took his mind of things he didn't want to think about—the things he didn't want to remember.  
" Jihoon will come back today." Seokmin said slowly beside him.  
Soonyoung sighed and opened his eyes.  
" It's been a month already." Soonyoung as he turned to face Seokmin, " feels like he left only yesterday."  
Seokmin looked at him for a moment." Are you gonna be okay?"  
Soonyoung could only sigh.  
" I'm asking you to stay out of his way. Don't give him an excuse to throw you out."   
Soonyoung forced out a laugh." He could have thrown me out already if he wanted to."   
Seokimin didn’t reply.  
He could see Seokmin looking into the city, his eyes distant. It wasn't that obvious, but Soonyoung knew Seokmin was distracted.  
" What's wrong?" Soonyoung asked.  
Seokmin didn't look at him. " You are right. He would have thrown you out already if he wanted to."  
It took a moment for Soonyoung to understand the implication of those words. He paled.  
" It is not like you think." Soonyoung was unsure of what to say next.  
Seokmin continued to look at the city. He seemed lost in thoughts.  
" He hates my guts." Soonyoung said, half-laughing. Seokmin knows it too. Why would he have to explain this to Seokmin?  
" I know." Seokmin replied, still looking distant.  
" He wants to make me suffer, Seokmin-ah." Soonyoung added with a wild gesture," That's the only reason he hasn't thrown me out yet."  
Seokmin nodded.  
It became quiet for a While.  
Soonyoung wondered what is going through Seokmin's mind. He didn't know how Jihoon and Seokmin had become a couple. He never asked. Well, he found out about the engagement only three months ago, when he contacted Seokmin after ten years. He was shocked, but he never asked how they got together. He wasn't interested in finding out either.  
But now, he felt the need to know.  
" How did you guys …" Soonyoung asked slowly, fumbling to find the right words, " happen?"  
Seokmin let out a weak chuckle. " Parents. How else?"  
Soonyoung felt his mouth opening as the realization settled in his stomach. Arranged marriage.  
Jihoon hated the concept of arranged marriage. Once, he had said to Soonyoung," If two people are going to marry, it should be their choice. Not anyone else’s. Even if they are parents."  
Then how did it change?  
" When Jihoon came out to his parents, they were so worried. " Seokmin began to explain." Then you happened. He was heartbroken after that."  
Soonyoung stood silently as his heart rocked in his chest.  
" They grew more concerned after that. So when I came out to my family, they decided that we are perfect for each other."  
And Jihoon agreed? But Soonyoung didn't have it in him to ask it aloud.  
Seokmin sensed the question, though." Jihoon didn't agree at first, but then his mother fell ill. She made him promise to marry me before she died."  
Soonyoung jolted from his spot." His mother?" He cried," how?"  
" Leukemia." Seokmin said wistfully." Five years ago."  
Soonyoung wanted to know more, but he didn't know what to ask. He looked at Seokmin expectantly as if he would say more.  
Seokmin turned to look at the city. “He changed a lot after that. When you left, he was..” Seokmin trailed off as if he is unsure how to say the next words. Then he continued, “When his mother died, a part of him also died with her.”  
Soonyoung decided that he does not want to listen anymore. If he did, he would do things that he would regret later.  
“ I think I am hungry,” Soonyoung said as he pushed himself off the balcony. “Let me get a bite before the meeting.” He needed some time for himself.  
“Don’t be late.”. Seokmin’s voice followed him as he stumbled towards the door.  
****  
Jihoon could have sworn to anyone that he needed at least two days of sleep. It had been a month since he had slept properly. This was not the first time he had to go on days without getting a night of proper sleep. But one month of work and sleep deprivation is taking a toll on him. His head felt heavy. His eyes burned with the effort to stay open.  
It was early morning when he finally came back home after a month of torturous work. He and Seungcheol had been appointed as the personal bodyguards of an ambassador in a foreign country who was getting death threats. TROY is famous for its excellent training of powerful and efficient bodyguards, and it was not the first time Government asked TROY for help. TROY had collaborated with the nation’s army in several missions before too, and has a symbiotic relationship with the government. Since their mission included security to high profile official, even people at TROY was not aware of the task, except for a few ones. The government demanded the most efficient ones in TROY, and Seungcheol decided that both he and Jihoon would go.  
They spent the next month with the ambassador in a foreign country. The organization which sent the death threats to the ambassador were always on their heels. They had to deal with several attempts to murder the ambassador, including a car bombing and poisoning. They had to grow even more conscious after that, making them always stay at the edge. While Seungcheol and a group of selected army men always stayed with the ambassador, Jihoon worked hard to find the source of threat. He found them by last week, and the days followed kept them on their toes. The team tracked the rebel group down, found their hideout in the underground, and the rest was taken care of by the army. They returned to Korea only hours ago. But a morning call from Joshua asked him to come to TROY, as there is an important client who is waiting to meet with them. Joshua told him the matter was urgent, and he could not delve more into it over the phone. Jihoon understood, but it did not mean he was any less pissed. Damn. He needed to sleep. Jihoon groaned as he let out another long yawn, sprawling on the couch in his cabin.  
“May I come in ?” a voice asked from his door.  
“Come on in, Mingyu-ah” Jihoon drawled, his eyes still closed.  
Mingyu came in and stood by the table to find Jihoon in the room. As he found a small figure sleeping on the couch, he felt a smile crossing over his face.   
“ you should not let anyone see this, hyung.’’ Mingyu said teasingly. “ The boss sleeping on the couch will be a story for the years to come.”  
“ I’m human.” Jihoon groaned as he tried to open his eyes. “Not a machine.”  
Mingyu laughed.  
“ Laugh all you want, kid.” Jihoon grunted as he came to a sitting position on the couch. “ Next time, I will show your pretty face to the government when they ask for a bodyguard.”  
Mingyu stopped laughing.  
“ That’s better.’’ Jihoon smirked as he stood up. “When will the meeting start?”  
“In 10 minutes.”  
“Okay. I will be there.” Jihoon said as he turned to go to the washroom. He needs to bury his head in a tub of cold water to clear his head.  
“Hyung,” Mingyu called him from behind.  
Jihoon turned to look at him.  
Mingyu looked anxiously at him before asking, “ Are you okay with this?”  
Jihoon didn’t understand, “With what?”  
Mingyu seemed to regret his life choices for one moment. He said hesitantly, “ You know…’’ he bit his lip, “ Soonyoung-sshi will be there too.”  
Jihoon had forgotten about it.  
It has been only a month since he officially put Soonyoung in Jun’s team. When Minghao told him that Wen Junhui was taking help from Soonyoung to teach trainees, he had felt outrageous. He stormed into the practice room, only to find out the truth in its full form, and he was beyond mad. When Soonyoung threw him back his ability to keep grudges, he realized he would murder him one day if given a chance.   
Then Jun brought the topic again before everyone that night while having a drink at Seungcheol's apartment. Jun and Joshua argued in favor of Soonyoung. Seokmin, too favored him openly. Mingyu and Wonwoo stayed silent. Seungcheol begrudgingly kept quiet too.  
By the end of the argument, Jihoon was tired. He was tired of fighting with his team. He was tired of fighting with Seokmin.  
So he said, “ Okay, if you all want him to bless us with his presence in the team so bad, so be it.” Jihoon had said with cold rage. “ Do whatever you want. But don’t come crying to me when he messes up everything.”  
Minghao, who had been watching the drama interestingly, opened his mouth then. “ I am glad to see you bending your will for someone.” His eyes shined with evil glee. “ I think only Soonyoung can make you do it.”  
Jihoon wanted to punch him in the face. But he saw Seokmin looking at him, his eyes devoid of any expression. He had looked distant.  
So, Jihoon walked out of the room on his own.  
Jihoon had one month to forget all about it, to forget about the fact that Soonyoung will be there in every meeting from now on. Right before his eyes. Jihoon gritted his teeth. But that does not mean I can not make him suffer.  
Mingyu was still looking at him anxiously. Poor kid.  
“ I will be fine.” Jihoon said as he turned around to the washroom. “ It’s him who needs to worry.”  
****  
The conference room on the third floor of TROY was already filled with people when Jihoon arrived. There were only two empty chairs. Seungcheol, who was supposed to sit at the head’s chair, was absent. Jihoon could understand why, though. Seungcheol has exhausted himself through one month of work. Jihoon had worked hard too, but it was Seungcheol who had to put himself in the direct line of work, and he almost died a few times. He deserves some rest. Jihoon stifled a yawn as he sat in his usual seat at the left to Seunghceol’s chair.  
His sleepy eyes, only open because of the cold water he threw on his face violently, searched across faces to find the second absence in the room. He had to only look at an anxious-looking Jun on his right and a worried Seokmin on his opposite, to realize who it was. Great work, Soonyoung. Jihoon felt functional for the first time since he woke up.  
He gestured to Joshua to start the meeting. Joshua would brief him about the past month’s work and about the new client who demanded an emergency meeting with them.  
Joshua was about to start his presentation when someone yanked the door open and said breathlessly, “May I come in?”. He sounded like he ran to the Conference room from the ground floor itself.  
Jihoon is going to enjoy this.  
“Are you aware of the time Soonyoung-sshi?” his voice sounded almost callous.  
Soonyoung tried to steady his breath as he started, “I--”  
“ Don’t come in here if you think this is a joke. We have better work to do..”, his sleepiness all gone for the moment, “ than to wait for people who don’t know anything about commitment,” he paused, letting his words sink in, “ to work.”  
Soonyoung looked shaken for a moment. People in the room looked confusedly from Jihoon to Soonyoung, except for Minghao, who seemed mildly interested.  
“ This is the first time, Jihoon,” Jun said as he tried to appease the atmosphere, “ He’s usually...”  
“ Then maybe he just wants to insult me?” Jihoon eyed Soonyoung with an evil smile.   
Soonyoung shuddered.  
Jihoon couldn’t help but smirk to himself before his eyes fell into Seokmin’s face. Seokmin looked white; his eyes were distant again. Jihoon gritted his teeth and was about to gesture Soonyoung in without looking at him when Soonyoung spoke.  
“I was late because the elevator wasn’t working.” Jihoon turned to look at him scornfully, but Soonyoung continued, “ but I apologize, sir, it won’t happen again.”  
Jihoon couldn’t believe his ears for a moment. All the time he had known Soonyoung, even though it was ten years ago, he had never heard him apologizing to anyone. No matter what he did, whether it's violating rules or screwing up people.  
Jihoon nodded stiffly, as he waved his absently to let Soonyoung in. “ Don’t make promises you can't keep Soonyoung-sshi.” Jihoon spat without sparing another glance at him.  
Soonyoung settled down into his seat near Seokmin, looking paler than usual.  
Joshua coughed and started the meeting.  
Jihoon wanted to pay attention to what he was saying, but his mind wandered around the words Soonyoung just said. 

He apologized.  
Jihoon tried to get it out of his head. Maybe he just wanted to fool me into believing that he was capable of being sorry to anyone. Good try, Soonyoung.  
Deciding to pay no more attention to Soonyoung, he tried to listen to what Joshua was saying. But exhaustion gradually began to cloud his mind. It took every ounce of his strength to keep his eyes open so that he wouldn’t fall asleep before his colleagues, just after giving a lecture to Soonyoung.  
Joshua started talking about the client they are about to meet, but Jihoon’s exhausted mind couldn’t register a single thing except for two faces on the screen. His eyes hurt when he tried to squint at the photographs on the screen. Sighing, he gave up. He can just read their file later.  
“ The client will be here in 30 minutes,” Joshua said as he looked at his watch. He looked at his watch and said, “ Everyone should be there,” paused for a moment to look at Soonyoung, “ on time.”  
Soonyoung turned his eyes to the table.  
Jihoon caught this little exchange even through his sleep-muddled mind. He felt like tapping Joshua on the back. Well done, Joshua.  
The meeting was dispersed shortly after that. Everyone left the room quietly, and Jihoon threw his head back to his chair and closed his eyes. He needed to sleep. His eyes will burn themselves out, otherwise.  
He must have dozed off, he wasn’t sure, when a voice woke him up softly, “ Jihoonie…”  
Jihoon didn’t open his eyes, “ Later Seokmin-ah.” He said, his voice grumpy.  
It was silent for a few moments. Jihoon was about to fall back to his short nap when the voice whispered, “ I’m sorry, Jihoonie.”  
Jihoon pushed his eyes open to find a flustered Soonyoung looking at him from an arm’s length.  
Jihoon suddenly sat upright, his entire body now tensed with the knowledge that he was alone with Soonyoung in this large cold room.  
“ What are you doing here?” Jihoon asked sharply. And what exactly did he hear a moment ago? Was he dreaming?  
“ I--” Soonyoung fumbled with his words.  
Jihoon eyed him as a small bit of uncomfortable feeling settled into his stomach.  
This Soonyoung, with his baffled eyes and hands shaking with nervousness, felt familiar to him. Like the Soonyoung who had come running to his house, when Jihoon had broken his leg. He had looked scared that day, even with his piercings and tattoos.   
Memories jabbed Jihoon in the chest. He pushed it down and growled at Soonyoung, “What?”  
Soonyoung looked at him, his cat eyes intense with hesitation.  
“ I am sorry,” he said, his eyes still focused on him, and Jihoon could see a wave of pain hit him slowly if he tried, “ for your mother. I am sorry, Jihoon.” His voice quivered.  
Words hit Jihoon syllable by syllable. He could hear them, but he didn’t know what he would throw back at Soonyoung to make him more hurt than Jihoon. Once again, Jihoon was at a loss.  
“ I didn’t know.” Soonyoung said dejectedly. “ until this morning. I--”.  
“ Why would you care?”’ Jihoon asked, his voice grim as he struggled to dive through the tumult of emotions.  
Soonyoung fell silent.  
‘“ Leave.” Jihoon said, his voice chilling his own ears.  
Soonyoung turned around and left.  
Jihoon still listened to the sound of the door closing as he tried to keep his heart inside his chest.  
****  
Running through the doors of TROY, Seungcheol tried to catch his breath as he nodded to the girl at the reception. He was late for the meeting. Damn it.  
Seungcheol cursed as he looked at the watch in his left hand. The briefing must be over by now. He gritted his teeth. He wanted to attend the meeting. But he was exhausted beyond measure. Thus he woke up late. He remembered picking up Joshua’s call in the morning and hearing some words like ‘client,’ ‘meeting’ through sleep muddled mind. He had fallen back into sleep even without ending the call.  
I hope Jihoon made it into the meeting, he thought desperately. One of us should be here. Jihoon is tired as well, and he will send him back as soon as he’s there.  
“Sir,” the receptionist called sweetly, “ the meeting is over. You have 15 minutes until the next meeting.”  
Seungcheol sighed as he nodded. At least he is here in time to meet the client.  
His pace slowed. The past month’s work had left him drained. He needed at least a day’s rest to recuperate himself.  
Seungcheol paused to look at himself in the reflection in the black panes of the window. His eyes had purple eye bags under them to show his exhaustion. His hair was rumpled; his clothes wrinkled in all places. He had put them all in the blink of an eye and left in a hurry when he realized he had overslept. He looked like he had been sleeping in the streets, Seungcheol groaned as he started to walk. He should change into some formal clothing before the meeting.   
He sauntered towards the elevator.  
As he walked, he rolled his neck from side to side to loosen the kinks; a fresh fragrance hit his nose. It smelled nothing like the smells he was used to in TROY. It was new to his senses, and it roused him from his daze. He looked around to find the source of the fragrance as he came to a stop before the elevator. He could see a group of people coming towards the elevator, and suddenly he was aware that the client was there.  
The elevator opened, and Seungcheol got inside in a hurry. He needs to move before they saw him like this. He waited for the elevator to close impatiently after pushing the switch to close the doors. But two pale, slender hands stopped the doors in motion.  
Seungcheol was instantly hit by a fresh wave of fragrance that had hit him earlier. His mouth watered as he recognized the flavor, Vanilla.  
A man who is tall as him stepped into the elevator. He was slender and was wearing a blue suit that fitted his frame. Seungcheol’s eyes fell into his soft round eyes and a pair of lovely pink thin lips. It went over into his sharp jawline, straight nose, and high cheekbones. His eyes stopped at the blonde hair that fell over his shoulders, and Seungcheol thought that he had never seen someone so gorgeous.  
“Aren’t you staring too much, sweetheart?” the man asked with a wink as he stood inside the elevator. Seungcheol replied with a jolt and tried to bring himself back to his senses by shaking his head.  
The man chuckled, and Seunghceol couldn’t help himself but think that the sound was adorable.  
The elevator doors closed, and Seungcheol realized that he could only breathe in the vanilla-scented air around him. He tried to hold his breath, but his mouth kept watering. He had to take a breath at last, and he had to gulp a sea of saliva immediately as another wave of vanilla attacked his nostrils.  
Apparently, his gulp was loud enough to draw the attention of the man who stood before him, and he turned around to look at Seungcheol with a sly smile.  
Seungcheol felt his heart pounding as he shivered under the gaze. The man looked at him with his soft eyes. Seunghceol couldn’t help but stare at the face. He realized with surprise that the man looked masculine as well as delicate at the same time. He gulped again.  
The guy laughed at his face. Seungcheol wanted to get out. He needs some fresh air.  
“ You work here?” he asked to Seungcheol when his laughter stopped, and Seungcheol nodded.  
The man’s eyes turned bright with a mischievous glint. “ That will be fun.”   
Seungcheol turned his head to look at the floor. His face was turning tomato red.  
The elevator doors opened after what Seungcheol felt like an era.  
“I hope we meet again, elevator guy.” The pretty man said to Seungcheol with a cheeky smile and a wink. Then he walked out merrily from the elevator.  
After a second, Seungcheol remembered his need to breathe and ran out of the elevator.  
This is going to be a long day, Seungcheol thought warily, as he tried to push out the vanilla scent and soft chuckle from his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Jeonghan is here!


	6. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the beginning of the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling not that well. I hope this chapter is not a disappointment.

Wonwoo fixed the specs one more time as he looked from the coffee cup before him to Mingyu, who's sitting opposite him.  
They were not alone in the cafeteria. But Wonwoo preferred silence most of the time; thus, his presence itself made the interns eat their food quietly.  
Wonwoo took a sip of coffee as he looked at Mingyu again, who hasn't touched his coffee cup yet.  
Wonwoo waited patiently for the outburst to come.  
It came a few seconds later.  
" Is hyung gonna be okay?" Mingyu spoke softly as if talking to himself.  
And Wonwoo knows that he is not that hyung.  
" Jihoon is going to be fine." Wonwoo replied, sipping his coffee.  
It became quiet for a while.  
" Maybe.." Mingyu started again, his face reminding Wonwoo of a sea awaiting storm, " we should send Soonyoung away." He paused, his eyes falling onto Wonwoo's, " maybe on a mission. If we can do that…"  
" Then what, Mingyu-ah?"Wonwoo sighs." Do you think that will stop them from meeting each other," he looks into Mingyu's eyes, which seems like a troubled ocean, " at this point?"  
Mingyu stares at him, his lips tightly closed.  
" After all these years," Wonwoo continued, keeping his tone as matter-of-factly as possible," they met again, Mingyu -ah. It's like they are destined to-"  
" They are not destined!" Mingyu snapped, cutting Wonwoo in the middle of his sentence. " Don't ever think like that, hyung! Soonyoung is not…" Mingyu breathed sharply, his face struggling with the effort to keep his emotions under control, and Wonwoo felt a jab in his chest.  
" He can't be…" Mingyu said in low tones, his breathing hard, " Jihoon hyung's destiny. He just can't be."  
Wonwoo displayed no emotions as he took another sip. " I meant we can't stop them from seeing each other. Not every time."  
Mingyu didn't reply.  
Wonwoo glanced at him as he finished his coffee. Suddenly he was reminded of the sky he looked at from the window of his childhood home. It was deep blue most of the time, a color Wonwoo deeply adored. But sometimes it would be grey, when clouds came over the blue sky, before raining. Wonwoo wasn't a fan of rain, but he loved the sky’s grey palette before the rain.  
And Mingyu looked like the grey sky, with dark clouds floating over the sky, heavy with raindrops, ready to fall at any time. Wonwoo remembered the eagerness he felt while watching the grey sky, waiting for the rain to fall.  
He remembered how he fell in love with the grey sky too.  
Wonwoo put the cup down.  
" Why do I care so much, hyung?" Mingyu’s voice was merely a whisper.  
Wonwoo thought maybe he himself looked like a grey sky too. It would be hard to tell with his glasses on.  
" Sometimes, that's all we can do." Wonwoo said softly, half to himself.  
Mingyu looked at him, his eyes dark as a cloud. Wonwoo didn’t meet his eyes.  
Then Mingyu stood up.  
" I will see you later, hyung."  
Wonwoo looked at Mingyu's tall figure leaving the cafeteria unceremoniously. He sighed. Sometimes, all we can do is care from a distance.  
Wonwoo stood up slowly, picked both of their cups, and walked to the counter to drop them. As he dropped them and turned to leave, a voice stopped him from behind.  
" That didn't go well?" Wonwoo sighed again. Not now, God.  
He turned around to look at a smiling Minghao. Wonwoo liked him just enough because it was hard to like him more than that. Minghao smiled all the time, but Wonwoo knew the kid was dangerous when he met him five years ago. Plus, he had a special knack for annoying Jihoon, which is considered a death wish in itself.  
" Minghao." He acknowledged him. Then he turned around to leave.  
But Minghao fell with him. " Mingyu doesn't look good." There's no stopping this one.  
Wonwoo didn't even bother to nod.  
" He is worried about Jihoon, right?" Wonwoo has to give it to him; he does know the people around him. Maybe that makes him even more dangerous.  
" Because of Soonyoung." Minghao was laughing now as if he loves every moment of this monologue.  
Wonwoo stopped walking. He turned around to look at Minghao. " Why does this even matter to you?"  
Minghao looked at him and laughed. " Why wouldn't it ?" His laugh almost irritates Wonwoo," It's more exciting than a kdrama."  
" Stay out of this." Wonwoo found himself speaking coldly, but it wouldn't seem any different to Minghao. " It's a mess already," his eyes never leaving Minghao's," don't make it worse."  
Minghao stopped laughing, his eyes squinting at Wonwoo's face. Then he smiled. For a moment, he looked genuine.  
" It will become worse for sure, hyung," he was still smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes." Maybe I won't even have to do anything."  
Wonwoo stared at him, trying to understand.  
" But I hope everyone gets what they want in the end, hyung," Minghao’s smile had almost turned wistful, " or at least what they deserve."  
He seemed lost for a moment, and then his eyes regarded Wonwoo with a melancholy in them. His eyes had something very familiar to Wonwoo. But before he could catch it, Minghao turned around, " see you at the meeting, hyung," and left.  
Wonwoo stood stunned as he tried to make sense of the conversation. It was not easy to catch him off guard, but Minghao just did that.  
What's going on in that kid's head? Wonwoo wondered as he walked out of the cafeteria.  
****  
Seungcheol groaned as he looked at the mirror in the small room within his cabin, still disappointed with how he looked. He had changed into a black suit which fitted his body perfectly. His hair was not messy anymore, and he seemed almost immaculate. But his eyes betrayed the lack of sleep and exhaustion with the purple bags under his eyes. His face had become leaner, thanks to all the work he had to do the past month. I look like a corpse, he thought dryly, walking around in a suit.  
As if on cue, he remembered the pretty man in the elevator. He looked perfect in his blue suit. His blond hair, his soft lips, his vanilla scent. Seungcheol had to gulp another round of saliva just at the thought of the vanilla scent again.  
How was he supposed to sit in a meeting together with him? Seungcheol thought almost warily, without looking like an idiot.  
A knock on the door brought him back to reality. Jun opened the door and stood there looking at him with an amused gaze.  
“You look like,” he paused, “getting ready for your funeral.”  
Seungcheol shook his head, “ Thank you for the compliment.”  
Jun laughed.  
" Is Jihoon here?" Seungcheol asked, burying the urge to smack Jun across the head.  
" Yeah, he hardly kept his eyes open for the last meeting."  
Seungcheol sighed. " Tell him to go home."  
Jun nodded.  
" About the new client," Seungcheol pushed himself to ask, " what's the deal?"  
" His name is Yoon Jeonghan," Jun said as he placed himself on the small bed in the room," does it ring a bell?"  
Seungcheol huffed as he marked the name in his head, " Is it supposed to?"  
Jun shook his head.  
" What?" Seungcheol snapped," I didn't even listen to the briefing."  
" He is the Yoon Jeonghan." Jun said, his eyes widened with dramatic vigor, hands moving up, all familiar to Seungcheol," The heir of LeYun empire."  
Ohh.  
No wonder why he looked so pretty and rich. And arrogant.  
The LeYun empire owned half of Korea. Their hotels, resorts, clubs brought them money that could buy the whole of Asia.  
One of the richest and the most powerful men in Korea, the heir of the LeYun empire, is at Seungcheol's doorstep for help. Why?  
" How did he know about us?" Seungcheol asked, fixing his hair once more.  
" We are famous hyung," Jun said dramatically, but when Seungcheol glared at him, he said," he's Joshua hyung's friend from college."  
Ohh.  
He never knew Jisoo had such a pretty friend.  
Seungcheol looked at the mirror again. He still looked like a walking corpse.  
Seungcheol sighed.  
" Let's go meet the heir of the LeYun empire."  
He said as he turned to Jun, who looked at him curiously.  
" He's really pretty hyung." Jun started," he looked so good in the photos Josh showed us."  
I know. And he smells like vanilla, which is just icing on the top.  
" Let's get to work, Jun." Seungcheol said firmly.  
" As you wish, boss," Jun said as he stood up, " just wanted to give you a heads up."  
Seungcheol gritted his teeth. This brat knows he has a thing for pretty people. But that doesn't mean anything.  
" Got it." He said instead." Now get out of my room."  
Jun laughed and trotted away from the room.  
Seungcheol took a deep breath full of fresh air as he walked out of the room. He needs all the air in the world before meeting the Vanilla bomb waiting for him.  
****  
It was cold in the conference room. Someone had left air conditioning for a while; it seems, Seungcheol thought as he entered the cold room.  
His eyes fell on the figure sat on the chair. Jihoon was staring at the ceiling with a blank expression. He looked tired as well.  
He has clearly told Jun to tell this one to go home. It looks like Jun failed.  
" Jihoon-ah,” Seungcheol called as he came closer to his chair," why don't you go home? You look like death."  
" So do you." Jihoon said, not even bothering to avert his gaze from the ceiling.  
Seungcheol sighed and slumped to his chair.  
" I am not in my best looks, I admit that," Seungcheol said as he looked at Jihoon, "but you certainly need some rest."  
Jihoon didn't reply.  
Is there something wrong?  
Seungcheol didn't get to ask his question before people began to enter the conference room. Soon the room was full, and everyone was acknowledging Seungcheol with smiles and nods. As he smiled back at the faces, his eyes fell into a face that looked away from him, eyes never daring to meet him directly.  
Soonyoung.  
Seungcheol felt himself getting stiff, his jaw clenching with the effort to keep a normal face.  
He looked at Jihoon, who now looked down at his own fingers, and nothing else.  
Did Soonyoung talk to Jihoon? To put him in such a bad mood?  
Seungcheol gritted his teeth. He will pull that bastard's lungs out if he ever came close to Jihoon.  
Joshua's cough distracted him from his murderous thoughts. He looked up at Joshua, who was standing near the door,  
" Our client is here."  
Then he opened the door.  
Yoon Jeonghan walked in, and Seungcheol forgot to breathe for a moment. He looked the same as Seungcheol saw him fifteen minutes ago in the elevator, maybe a little more brighter in the lights of the conference room shining upon him.  
Seungcheol took a deep breath, and he was immediately hit with the unmistakable wave of Vanilla storm.  
" Mh." Joshua coughed again, and Seungcheol snapped back to reality.  
Shit. He is supposed to welcome Yoon Jeonghan as the boss.  
Seungcheol scrambled up from his seat, which made Jihoon quirk an eyebrow in question. Seungcheol ignored it walked towards the door.  
Yoon Jeonghan stood at the door by Joshua's side, amusement playing over in his soft eyes. His lips were curling up in a suppressed smile.  
Oh. He realizes that the beggar from the elevator is actually the boss. Perfect.  
Seungcheol stopped before the amused man and extended his hand.  
" Hello," he said, his voice thick with formality, " Welcome to TROY. I'm Choi Seungcheol."  
Yoon Jeonghan's eyes went over him, his suit, his shoes, his now-combed hair, and finally stopped on his extended hand. Then he smiled sweetly and bowed.  
" I'm Yoon Jeonghan." His soft eyes never leaving Seungcheol's," Nice to meet you."  
Seungcheol felt his hand shivering as it has gotten fits. He drew his hand back slowly, his eyes dropping from Jeonghan's to his rejected hand.  
What did just happen?  
Joshua coughed again, " Please take a seat, Jeonghan." His eyes were full of doubt and accusation as he looked at Jeonghan.  
" Sure thing, baby." Jeonghan winked at him, then looked at Seungcheol, smiled at him, and walked towards a seat across from Seungcheol's.  
Seungcheol felt himself turning almost red.  
There is no way he could erase that everyone's memory.  
He turned around, keeping his head up but not meeting anyone's gaze as he walked back to his seat and sat down next to Jihoon.  
He knows what to do.  
" So," Joshua starts, looking over everyone who's seated," we know about the problem our client has. Let's discuss the solutions."  
Seungcheol turned to look at Jihoon, who seemed equally oblivious but was hiding it well.  
" Well," he began to speak, not looking at Jeonghan, who is sitting near Joshua," I didn't get a chance to hear the problem. Let me listen to it first. Keep it short."  
Before Joshua could speak, a soft voice answered him, " My brother needs some of you." Seungcheol's eyes squinted at him, and Jeonghan shrugged. " Keeping it short, as you said."  
" Sorry, Mr. Yoon," Seungcheol turned to face him, his tone curt, " but I need more details. And of course, my associate can brief me well enough."  
Yoon Jeonghan looked at him and smiled.  
Stop smiling, Seungcheol thought as he tried to gulp soundlessly as another wave of Vanilla hit him; it’s so hard to breathe in here.  
" Yoon Jeonghan s father," Joshua started once again, hesitantly," was found dead under suspicious circumstances recently. He thinks a foul play is involved in his father's death, so he wants us to protect his younger brother."  
" Actually, there's a correction," Yoon Jeonghan looks at Joshua and then says, " it's my adoptive father."  
Oh.  
" How did he die?" Seungcheol asked.  
" Someone shot him in the head." There was no delay to the answer, no expression of grief or loss. He was just stating a fact.  
Seungcheol felt a little nauseous by the overwhelming Vanilla.  
" Do you know who did it?"  
" To be honest, it could be anyone. Friends, relatives, business partners. The list is long."  
" Anyone in particular?"  
" As I said, the list is too long."  
Seungcheol is getting tired.  
" So, What are we supposed to protect your brother from?" His tone couldn't have been blunter.  
Jeonghan laughed, and Seungcheol couldn't help but find it endearing, along with being annoyed.  
" I thought that's your job too, to find out who wants to kill people like my adoptive father." He looked like a laughing doll, " Am I wrong?"  
Seungcheol was about to snap when Joshua looked at him, his eyes pleading. Seungcheol had to stop himself.  
" We will look into that too," Joshua replied hastily with relief, but Jeonghan was still looking at him.  
" How long?" Seungcheol asked, his tone matter-of-fact.  
" Until you find who is it." Jeonghan said, his voice flat.  
" What did the police say?" Jihoon spoke for the first time.  
" They couldn't find anything." Jeonghan laughed," You can't kill someone like my father unless he's untraceable like a comet."  
Seungcheol stared at him, his throat burning with nausea. How can he laugh?  
Wonwoo broke the silence that followed Jeonghan's creepy laugh.  
" How many bodyguards do you want?"  
Jeonghan seemed to think for a moment.  
" Maybe three. But they must be the best."  
" We have the best ones here," Seungcheol said, his voice sharp.  
" Of course, as you say, Seungcheol." Yoon Jeonghan smiled as if nothing can offend him.  
Well, Seungcheol sounded good from his…  
Seungcheol shook his head slightly and focused.  
" What about you?" Joshua asked.  
" I don't need any." Jeonghan shrugged.  
" Why?" Jihoon asked. He seems well awake. Maybe the overwhelming Vanilla kept him up.  
" I'm not the heir to the empire." His tone flat, " it's the heir who needs the protection."  
" How old is he?" Jun asked.  
" Seriously, Jun," Joshua snapped," were you also sleeping through my presentation?"  
Jun scratched his head in embarrassment.  
" He's seventeen." Seungcheol could see a tide of fondness taking over the aloofness in Jeonghan's eyes, " his name is Lee Chan, in case you don't remember." He smiled, this time genuinely.  
Jun blushed.  
I will see you later, idiot.  
" Never mind him," Seungcheol glowered at Jun for a moment and then turned his gaze to Jeonghan as everyone laughed. " He just acts like clueless sometimes. And he's definitely not going to protect your brother. Rest assured."  
He ignored Jun's look of hurt.  
" So, Who is going to take this up?" He asked, looking over the conference room.  
Jeonghan is searching too, with curious eyes. Whatever is his deal with his father, he does care about his brother.  
“ I will go,” Seokmin spoke, raising his hand, “It's been a while since I worked on a mission.”  
Seungcheol looked at Jihoon through the corner of his eye. Jihoon got back only today. Doesn’t Seokmin want to spend some time with him?  
But duty comes first.  
“Okay. Who else?”  
“I think Soonyoung-sshi should go.” Mingyu spoke for the first time.  
Seunghceol had to clench his fists under the table to keep his face neutral. “ He can speak for himself, Mingyu.”  
Mingyu's gaze fell on Jihoon, who stared back at him without even blinking his eye.  
Seungcheol sighed. This was something he would rather not touch.  
“ I think it will help Soonyoung to understand our line of work.” Wonwoo broke the silence as quietly as he could. “ After all, he’s now one of us.”  
Seungcheol could feel Jihoon stiffening next to him.  
“I think so too,’’ Jun offered, “ This will be his first mission.”  
Everyone nodded slightly, still wary of Jihoon’s reaction, and Seungcheol let himself look at Soonyoung for a brief moment.  
Soonyoung was looking at Seokmin, who looked at him with eyes that said, ‘it’s okay.’’Soonyoung still looked doubtful, and his gaze traveled to Jihoon, who was looking at the table, his expression blank.  
Seungcheol looked away. He didn’t want this to happen. He didn’t trust Soonyoung even one bit. But Jeonghan was sitting with them, and he couldn’t express his dismay right now.  
“I will go,” Soonyoung spoke carefully, “if that’s okay.”  
Seungcheol looked at Jihoon, hopefully.  
Jihoon didn’t even blink.  
“Okay,” Seungcheol took a deep breath. “ Who else?”  
“Me.” A delicate hand rose from the end of the table.  
Oh no. Not you, kid.  
Minghao smiled at the table, his eyes bright like a child who got a toffee.  
“I think I should go too.”  
It took all of his efforts for Seungcheol not to groan. He was expecting Wonwoo to take up the task. Minghao is efficient, but he is a troublemaker. And he definitely doesn’t want Minghao and Soonyoung together.  
Seungcheol looked at Jihoon desperately. Please say something.  
Minghao was looking at Jihoon too as if daring him to speak. Jihoon returned the gaze in the same measure but didn’t take the bait. His lips were pursed shut.  
Seungcheol felt unease settling in his stomach. He had heard the rumors too. Minghao flirting with Soonyoung didn’t surprise him, but he was finding it hard to believe that Soonyoung had been staying away from him. It didn’t sound like the Soonyoung he knew. But he could understand the behavior; Soonyoung was scared of Jihoon. But is it enough to stop him from being who he actually is?  
“Okay.” Seungcheol nodded. He turned to look at Jeonghan, “Are you satisfied?”  
“ I am.” Jeonghan nodded his head at the three chosen bodyguards and offered them his softest smile.  
He should stop smiling, Seungcheol thought.  
“ Okay, Everyone can leave,” Joshua said, “except the three of you.”  
Jihoon got up at an inhuman speed, almost startling Seungcheol, and dashed out of the room.  
Seungcheol shook his head.  
Everyone except for Soonyoung, Seokmin, and Minghao left the room. Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan and said, “ You can talk to them about specific instructions about protecting your brother if you have any.” He got up slowly, “ I hope you enjoy working with us.” oh God, he sounded exhausted.  
Jeonghan smiled, standing up, “I’m looking forward to it.”  
Seungcheol bowed his head and walked towards the door. As he reached the door, a soft voice stopped him, “ I hope we meet again, Seungcheol.”  
Seungcheol couldn’t help but turn his head and look back.  
Jeonghan winked at him, his lips curling in a sly smile.  
Seungcheol took a deep breath, and the sweet scent of vanilla burned his nostrils, filling his lungs. I need to get out of here, Seungcheol thought as he turned his head and stumbled across the door, hoping no one noticed his weakness in the knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone who is reading this, hopes you all have a great day.  
> Lots of love.


	7. Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all up to no good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may not be sweet, but still, I love it.  
> I hope you do too.

Jihoon never really liked to stand alone. He had heard people talking about standing alone on a balcony, enjoying the view, feeling the breeze caressing their faces. Well, he is not one of them. He would rather sit on a couch and sleep than stand on his legs and look at the city he had known for years.  
But Jihoon stood on the balcony and watched the city glowing under the twilight. The twilight mingling with city lights did look beautiful, Jihoon had to admit.  
" Looks like someone is enjoying the view," Seokmin’s chirping voice reached his ears, and he turned around to look at Seokmin struggling to pull the sliding glass doors apart with two cups of coffee in his hands.  
Jihoon reached out and took the coffee cups. " I'm waiting for my coffee."  
" In my balcony, enjoying the view of the city." Seokmin laughed as he stood beside Jihoon.  
" You made me stand here."  
" The point is that you enjoyed it," Seokmin looked at him and nudged him playfully," and of course, you are welcome."  
Jihoon shrugged and handed a coffee cup to Seokmin.  
Seokmin laughed as he took it and started sipping his coffee.  
" When are you leaving?" Jihoon asked as he took a sip of his coffee.  
" Tomorrow morning. We are going to meet the kid in their house."  
" Hmm."  
Jihoon felt the quiet around him despite the noise from the city. It felt like something Jihoon missed. Something like peace.  
" I missed you, Jihoonie." Seokmin broke the silence.  
Jihoon nodded, his gaze flying everywhere in the city. He knew he was supposed to look at Seokmin, but he couldn't.  
" Don't you think you should say it back?" Seokmin was asking him with a smile, but it sounded soulless.  
Jihoon felt the coffee growing cold in his hands.  
" I--" Jihoon stammered for a while, and at last, he said, " I am glad to see you."  
Seokmin laughed.  
Jihoon did not know how to laugh like Seokmin.  
" Seokmin-ah," Jihoon started, " I am not---,”  
" Good with this stuff?" Seokmin laughed again," oh, believe me, hyung, I know."  
Jihoon turned to look at the city. There was no point going there.  
For once, Jihoon felt thankful for the view from the balcony. The peace around them could have fooled anyone to believe that no worries exist in this world.  
" This place is actually nice," Jihoon said," it makes me feel peaceful."  
Seokmin looked at him, his eyes widening with surprise.  
" I never thought you would like it."  
" Well, I just did."  
Seokmin's smile reappeared, but this time in its genuine and purest form. Jihoon felt his muscles loosening its pressure and his shoulders relaxing as the smile reached his eyes.  
" You know what," Seokmin spoke after a while, " Soonyoung also said the same thing. He loves this place."  
So much for peace. What was he thinking?  
" Could you not ruin this moment by mentioning his name, Seokmin-ah?" Jihoon couldn't suppress his groan.  
" And could you stop getting riled up every time I mention his name?" Seokmin asked.  
" Why do you have to mention his name?"  
" Why do you have a problem with it?"  
Jihoon glared at Seokmin, who didn't glare at him but didn't waver his gaze either. Jihoon had to stop glaring at the end. He sighed and looked back at the city.  
" You have to get used to it, hyung," Seokmin spoke slowly," we are gonna work together from now on."  
" That doesn't mean anything to me."  
" And that's very unprofessional of you."  
Jihoon gritted his teeth. He hated where this was going.  
" You will have to accept him," Seokmin's voice was flat now, " eventually."  
Jihoon sneered." Do you think that day will actually come?"  
" He works for you. He works for TROY. That should mean something."  
Seokmin had a point. But Jihoon doesn't care.  
" It would take a lot more than that for me to accept him, Seokmin-ah."  
" Like what? His apology?"  
Jihoon couldn't hear what he heard for a moment.  
"Excuse me?"  
" You want his apology, don't you, Jihoonie?" Seokmin looked at him; his eyes were painfully blank. " You want him to apologize for everything he did."  
Jihoon pushed back from the railing." I'm going inside. This conversation is stupid."  
But Seokmin's hand blocked him.  
" You want him to apologize for leaving you." Seokmin's voice sounded empty.  
Jihoon put his back to the railing and crossed his arms.  
" I don't want anything to do with him." His voice was sharp to the point of cutting the air, his eyes turning almost fierce. " I hate the air he breathes. I thought you knew me well enough to know that."  
" I know you, Jihoonie." Seokmin sighed, his hand falling back. " That's the problem."  
It became quiet. Seokmin looked at his coffee with a disinterested gaze, and Jihoon felt almost guilty.  
Damn it, Soonyoung. You make my life miserable.  
" We don't have to fight," Jihoon said as softly as he could, " over this. You are leaving tomorrow."  
Seokmin nodded.  
" So, how long will you be gone?" Jihoon desperately changed the subject. He hated to see Seokmin looking dejected.  
It would have been a lot easier if they were just best friends.  
" I don't know. Maybe months. Until they figure out who is their enemy".  
Jihoon nodded. " Call me if you need anything."  
" Because you are my boss?" Seokmin let out a small laugh.  
" Because I'm your friend, you idiot."  
Seokmin laughed and nodded.  
Jihoon felt a smile crawling into his lips too.  
" I should go," Seokmin said as he turned towards the glass door, " lots to pack."  
" May I--"  
" Please go and sleep, Jihoonie," Seokmin laughed, " I know you hate packing."  
Jihoon laughed with him. It felt good to laugh with him like this.  
Jihoon followed Seokmin to his cabin and turned to leave.  
" Hey, Be careful," Jihoon said as he reached the door, " and call me if you--"  
Seokmin closed the distance between them and slowly kissed him on his lips.  
Jihoon felt his entire body turning into ice.  
" I hope you miss me this time, Jihoonie," Seokmin breathed against his lips, and Jihoon realized his body was shaking.  
They had never kissed before.  
Seokmin's eyes were looking at him expectantly. Jihoon urged his head to nod at Seokmin, but he didn't look at him.  
He couldn't.  
Jihoon nodded stiffly. " I will see you later." It came out as a grunt.  
Jihoon did not dare to look at Seokmin again as he pulled the door open and ran out.  
***  
Soonyoung pinched himself on the cheek. Then he slapped his cheeks.  
It still didn't feel real.  
He felt like something was stinging in his eyes. A second later, he felt the wetness on his cheeks.  
Oh.  
Soon it was flowing out of his eyes, making his cheeks wet like he was in the rain.  
The scene was still fresh in his mind.  
He had come up to Seokmin's cabin with two cups of espresso in his hand. He only reached near the office desk when he heard some arguing noises from the balcony.  
Seokmin and Jihoon were glaring at each other. Well, at least, Jihoon was glaring.  
" I hate the air he breathes. I thought you knew me well enough to know that." Jihoon said, his eyes blazing, and Soonyoung sighed.  
He doesn't want to listen to this anymore.  
Soonyoung had turned around to leave, and an idea occurred to him. He could stay in Seokmin's tiny room inside the cabin until Jihoon goes.  
He had got inside the room without making a sound. He didn't want Jihoon to find out that they were sharing the same cabin right then.  
And luckily, he didn't have to listen to them arguing, which meant talking about him.  
After a few minutes, he heard the balcony door sliding open and sounds in the office room.  
He had gone to the door of the tiny room he was in and dared to peek through it. It had been dark in the room he was standing in.  
Jihoon had been talking to Seokmin standing near the door. Then Seokmin had walked up to him and kissed Jihoon. On the lips.  
Soonyoung had gone very still.  
He felt like his body wasn't moving. His brain wasn't willing to process what he just saw.  
He saw Jihoon running out of the room and Seokmin leaning on the wall for support.  
Soonyoung knew he wasn't supposed to witness this. He wasn't supposed to see them kissing.  
He wasn't ready to see them kissing.  
He wasn't ready to see Seokmin, his best friend, kissing Jihoon, his... nothing.  
Soonyoung realized he was choking. He needed air. He needs to leave this place. He needs to unsee it.  
Then Soonyoung stood there, feeling a heavy jab of pain twisting over his heart, breaking it into million pieces. His eyes started stinging.  
Then he was crying.  
Why was he crying?  
He remembered the first time he kissed Jihoon. It had been the night when they went hiking to the mountain in their town, just the two of them. It had been a night lit up by moonlight and stars. Huddled together in their blanket ( the one Jihoon offered him to join, of course), and then Soonyoung had just wanted to kiss him. Because the moonlight shined on Jihoon, making his cheeks and lips look like pink silver( weird). Soonyoung didn't think twice.  
He had kissed Jihoon, and a moment later, Jihoon had kissed him back.  
Soonyoung tried to remember what he tasted like.  
Like coffee, maybe. He didn't remember. He doesn't want to.  
Soonyoung sighed. And wiped his tears off the face.  
" You are not going back to history anymore," Soonyoung whispered to himself.  
Then he braced himself, put a smile on his face, and walked out of the room.  
Seokmin's head snapped up at the movement, and he was about to scream when he saw Soonyoung.  
" Damn it, Soonyoung! You scared me to death." Seokmin groaned.  
" You are too easy to scare. How did you even become a bodyguard?" Soonyoung asked as he came to stand near Seokmin.  
" Whatever." Seokmin made a face at him.  
" Wait, what are you doing in my room?" Seokmin asked as his eyebrows rose.  
" I came to visit my spot." Soonyoung shrugged," but it has been occupied. So I just made myself comfortable in your sleeping mattress."  
Seokmin nodded.  
A moment later, his head snapped in Soonyoung's direction, his eyes widened, " wait, did you hear..?"  
" Chill, Seokmin-ah," Soonyoung patted Seokmin on the back, " I saw Jihoon, and I fled to your room as fast as I could."  
Seokmin lips curled up in a small smile.  
" So you didn't--"  
" And I slept." Soonyoung lied. It was easier for him.  
Soonyoung fake yawned, just in case.  
Seokmin sighed with relief.  
" Have you packed?" Soonyoung needed to change the subject.  
" Not yet. I have to grab some stuff from here. You?"  
" Almost finished. You need help with packing?"  
" No," Seokmin took his coat and phone from the couch, " just go home and sleep. It will be long before we sleep properly again."  
Soonyoung nodded. He knew all about losing sleep over protecting someone.  
" Don't You wanna go to the balcony?" Seokmin asked.  
"No," not anymore. " I will just head home."  
"Okay, let's go."  
They got out of the cabin, and Seokmin locked the door. As he put the keys inside his coat, Soonyoung couldn't help but stare at Seokmin's lips.  
Those lips that have touched Jihoon.  
Soonyoung shook his head. He needs to erase that memory. He can do it. He had done it before.  
Seokmin glanced at him, " you okay?"  
"I'm fine," Soonyoung shrugged. They need another topic that would distract his mind.  
" Have you seen Minghao?" He asked.  
" This afternoon. Why?"  
" He's coming to make me suffer, Seokmin-ah." Soonyoung groaned, " he likes to watch me suffer."  
Seokmin laughed, " it's not that bad."  
" It is," Soonyoung was agitated; that kid literally blew him a kiss after the meeting with Jeonghan was over." We are going to have a great time, Soonyoung, '' he had whispered into Soonyoung's ear. It had taken all of his control for Soonyoung not to smack him on the head back then. " He loves to mess with me."  
" Don't mind him," Seokmin said, " then he will stop."  
Soonyoung rolled his eyes with frustration.  
They fell into a quiet as they walked towards the elevator. As they stood before the elevator, Soonyoung's brain replayed the kissing scene once more in his head.  
" Jihoonie said he liked the balcony," Seokmin said, looking at Soonyoung, " he said it felt peaceful."  
Soonyoung's head snapped to look at Seokmin, who was looking at him with eager eyes, and Soonyoung forced himself to bare his teeth. " That's great."  
Seokmin looked at him.  
" Do you think he will love me?"  
Soonyoung nearly choked on his breath.  
They never discussed Jihoon. Soonyoung never wanted to do it. It kind of had become an unspoken rule between them until now.  
He has to answer.  
" Why not?" Soonyoung tried his best to keep his voice relaxed, " you are the best person I know."  
" Do you think he will love me like he loved you?" Seokmin's eyes were a pool of dark waves, painfully hitting Soonyoung's chest.  
Soonyoung wanted to scream.  
But he couldn't. Instead, he stared at him, his lips unable to move.  
The elevator doors opened. Seokmin took his eyes off Soonyoung and got inside the  
elevator.  
They stared at each other.  
" You know how much he hates me." Soonyoung started, his voice coarse, " don't compare what happened ten years before with what you have now."  
It took a moment for Seokmin to reply.  
" He had loved no one else. So there's no one else to compare."  
Soonyoung shuddered. Seokmin looked tired.  
The elevator door closed before him. But Soonyoung didn't move.  
He should have never come back. Not even to Seokmin.  
He should have just killed himself.  
***  
Jihoon washed his face again.  
He could still feel Seokmin's lips touching his own lips.  
Jihoon clenched his fist and punched the wall. He was angry. His blood was boiling, and his ears were soaring. He tried to take deep breaths to calm himself down, but he failed.  
He punched the wall again.  
This wasn't supposed to happen. This should have… never happened.  
Jihoon felt his eyes starting to burn. A second later, warmness touched his already wet cheeks.  
He remembered Seokmin's eyes, looking up at him with expectation. And Jihoon had run out, like a coward.  
Jihoon had to bite his lips not to scream.  
He should have never agreed to this.  
Jihoon loved Seokmin. He still loves him. Oh God, how can someone not love Seokmin?  
Their engagement had been his parents' idea. When they both came out to their parents, the idea of making them a couple occurred to them. But Jihoon had rejected it even without considering it.  
Because there had been… Soonyoung.  
Jihoon had fallen for a guy who was going to tear him apart.  
Then Soonyoung left him, and his parents saw how close to self-destruction Jihoon came. Their solution to Jihoon's problem was making him engaged to Seokmin, the purest human being on earth.  
Jihoon had rejected it again without a second thought.  
Then his mother fell ill. That was when Jihoon lost himself. He couldn't bear to look at his parents. He couldn't bear to look at anyone. He hated to visit his mother in the hospital.  
At last, his father had to beg him to visit his mother. He went to the hospital with a half heart, but in the hospital, he realized he had been too late. His mother was dying, and he had been a coward to accept it.  
" I'm sorry, mama," he had cried, sitting on her bed, clutching her hands.  
" Jihoonie, my baby" she was smiling through tears, her fingers around his hands trembling. " I love you so much."  
Jihoon had just sobbed, clutching his mother's hands tightly.  
" Promise me," his mother had whispered to him, " that you will forget him."  
Jihoon knew who it was.  
" Or he will be the end of you, Jihoonie." His mother had been crying.  
Jihoon barely managed to nod his head.  
" Promise me, Jihoonie," his mother's voice had been so thin," that you will marry Seokmin. That you will be happy."  
Jihoon had looked up at his mother. Her lips had been pale, her eyes sunken. Tears in that pale face had made her look like death.  
" I promise you, mama," Jihoon made himself choke the words out amid the sobs, " please don't die."  
She had smiled, took his hands close to her lips, and kissed them.  
Then she had closed her eyes, his hands still in her grasp.  
A week later, Seokmin and Jihoon were engaged.  
Jihoon realized he treated Seokmin as his best friend before their engagement, and still, he treated him the same.  
He never treated Seokmin like his fiance.  
Jihoon wished he could see Seokmin as his lover, his boyfriend. But all he could feel was a brotherly love for him.  
When Seokmin kissed him, Jihoon had realized that he never loved Seokmin that way. He won't be able to.  
Jihoon felt like ripping his head off and throwing it on the wall.  
How can he not know it all this time? The answer was always before him, and he chose not to learn.  
Seokmin knows, doesn't he?  
Jihoon hates himself right now. He is an asshole. Seokmin deserves so much better.  
Jihoon washed his face one more time. He needs to go home.  
Jihoon went out of the washroom, picked up his coat and phone from the couch, and walked out of his cabin.  
He waited for the elevator impatiently. He needs to go before someone sees him in this condition.  
The elevator door opened, and Jihoon cursed himself.  
Soonyoung was standing inside the elevator, his hands tucked inside his pockets, his eyes widening in shock as he saw Jihoon.  
Just the person he needed to see. Right now.  
Jihoon didn't want to get in, but he couldn't just leave. He wouldn't give Soonyoung the power to drive him away. He will get in there, even though he hates the man inside more than anything.  
Jihoon got in, stood a couple of steps away from Soonyoung.  
Soonyoung made no sign of moving.  
Jihoon tapped on the floor impatiently, waiting for the door to close.  
" You should give Seokmin a chance." Soonyoung said, staring straight ahead.  
Jihoon couldn't have felt more surprised." Excuse me?"  
" He loves you, and you should give him a chance." His tone was flat.  
Jihoon felt his blood starting to boil in his veins. How dare he?  
" May I ask who you are to tell me what to do?" Jihoon sneered with as much as poison he could muster.  
" I'm Seokmin's friend."  
" Oh really? A friend who left him ten years ago and never bothered to look back all these years."  
Soonyoung didn't reply.  
" You don't get to tell me what to do, Soonyoung," Jihoon was seething, " not after the way you fucked up everything."  
" This is the best for you." Soonyoung said slowly, still not looking at Jihoon, " and you deserve it."  
" Who are you to tell me what I deserve!?"Jihoon roared," don't talk to me like you care about anyone other than yourself, you selfish bastard!"  
This time Soonyoung turned around to look at him, his eyes hard as ice.  
" I left," Soonyoung said, " because no one asked me to stay."  
You bastard.  
" Oh please," Jihoon sneered, " Don't fucking blame us for what you did."  
" I had to leave."  
" I don't care." Jihoon heard himself saying, " you are just poison to everyone else around you. That lesson was learned ten years ago."  
" Then why can't you stop hating me for leaving?"  
This time Jihoon couldn't find a reply.  
Soonyoung didn't stop.  
" Why can't you just treat me like someone who made a mistake? Why can't you just stop...all this?" Soonyoung was panting.  
" Like I said," Jihoon recovered himself, " you are poison. You damaged ---"  
" Whom did I exactly damage? You?" Soonyoung tone was raising.  
Again, Jihoon was at a loss for words.  
" What was my fault exactly?" Soonyoung was seething now," is it that you fell in love with me? I never asked you to!"  
Stop. Just stop.  
" I hate you." Jihoon spat.  
" I know, and I don't care," Soonyoung shrugged, " but it's not my fault that you fell in love with me. I ---"  
" So everything had been a joke to you." Jihoon cut him off, " I was a joke to you."  
Soonyoung's face turned pale.  
" I will love or hate whomever I please," Jihoon pointed the finger at Soonyoung's face, " You don't get to tell me what to do. Am I clear?"  
Soonyoung looked from his finger to his face.  
" You are going to break Seokmin's heart," Soonyoung said softly, " like I broke yours."  
Something inside Jihoon snapped. The next thing he knew, he was grabbing Soonyoung by the collar and throwing him against the wall.  
" How dare you?" Jihoon growled, shaking Soonyoung with his collar, every part of his body on fire, " how fucking dare you?"  
Soonyoung made no attempt to resist him. He just looked at Jihoon, and for a moment, Jihoon thought he looked sad.  
" You will never love him," Soonyoung said, his voice low.  
Jihoon punched him. Once. Twice, thrice.  
Soonyoung's lip was soon stained red. But he didn't stop Jihoon.  
The elevator door opened. Someone gasped from behind him.  
Jihoon let his hand fell down on his sides. Soonyoung didn't avert his eyes from his.  
Jihoon turned around to see Vernon, Joshua, and Jun looking at him bewildered. Their eyes were widened with shock.  
Jihoon's hand was throbbing where he punched Soonyoung. His face must have looked tomato red. His ears were still ringing. His breath was heaving.  
And his eyes started to Sting.  
" Jihoon, are you ok--" Joshua was the first to speak.  
Jihoon didn't answer him. Instead, he ran out of the elevator, hoping one day he wouldn't have to stop punching Soonyoung in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, I just wrote my first ever kissing scene. I'm so happy!!!  
> To my kudos, comments, and hits, you have no idea how grateful I am.  
> Love you all.  
> Have a great day.


End file.
